The Trouble With Spies
by authorwannabe101
Summary: These are one-shots: 26 of them, each having to deal with what the trouble with spies is. Some will be short, some are long. They will be from just about anyone's POV. Alex Rider, Ben Daniels, K-Unit, Ian Rider, Sabina Pleasure, assassin, etc.
1. Arise

The Trouble With Spies...

**Ok, so I need some help here. I have trouble for all the letters of the alphabet but i, k, q, u, x, y, and z. The last word has to rhyme with spies. You can use this chapter as an example. They can be from Sabina, Blunt's, assassins, K-Unit's, etc POV. The chapters- of which there will be 26 -will not be connected in the plot line, only that they are all what is the trouble with spies. Please enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Alex Rider. If I did, K-Unit would be some of the main characters.**

Chapter 1:

assassin's POV:

I have a sniper's rifle in my hands. I look at the picture of my target and check it with the boy below me. There is no doubt. They are one and the same.

I do not know his name. That is not necessary. It would slow me down, make me think of him as a person. But he is not, not to me. To me, he is just another target, one that will bring me five million dollars.

I have been hired, by Scorpia, to kill him. I know why they cannot. They made an agreement with MI6 not to kill him. That does not matter. I know not who the boy is, what he has done to anger Scorpia, or his role in this world. I know nothing of him but his face. That is all that I need.

Now, I chamber a magazine into my gun. I pull back the safety, aim... and I fire. Before the bullet has left the gun, I know that I have missed. I know that I miss timed it. As I fired, the target shifted. The bullet will go into his chest a few centimeters to the left. Exactly where he was shot before.

I know that I have failed. But I continue to watch. I continue to watch, in the hope that maybe, just maybe, he will die anyway. Maybe from blood loss, or the bullet nicking a vital organ. Maybe it did hit the heart, just not exactly.

But I know that this is a false hope. And I know that, with the blood streaming from the boy's body, proving that he is human, and the woman who screamed "Alex!" in such an anguished way, giving a name to my target, that I cannot shoot him again.

I have failed. I will not be given my payment. Instead, I will be hunted down and killed for my failure.

The trouble with spies is that they always arise.

**I hoped you enjoyed. I will probably be updating frequently on this, as each chapter has its own plot line, so I don't need to really reach for it. Please review!**


	2. Good Byes

**Ok, thank you to all who reviewed and storage-jar for your idea. I am asking for any ideas, but specifically i, k, q, u, x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. I do not own Alex Rider. This takes place after Scorpia Rising. Same ending as in the book. This is a week after Alex gets to California. Here we go!**

Chapter 2:

Sabina's POV:

I was in English class when it happened. When it came. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I found myself immensely glad that it was set on vibrate. If it hadn't been... Let's just say that I would have found myself without a phone for the rest of the week. Mr. Brandt is really strict.

But anyways, I had to wait until the period ended and it was time for lunch before I could read the text. I leaned against my locker, number 007. Ironic, I know, considering my boyfriend is a miniature teenage James Bond. "Was," I corrected myself mentally, "_was_ a miniature teenage James Bond."

But I leaned against my locker, my best friend Christina talking to me, knowing but ignoring the fact that I wasn't paying her any attention. And when I opened it, I thought, "Think of the devil and he shall appear." It was a text message from Alex Rider, my boyfriend who was living with my family after his guardian died.

I read it once, then read it again. I couldn't believe my eyes. This is what it said:

_ Dear Sab,_

_ I know that when you read this, you'll be mad at me. I know that when you read this, I'll be long gone, as I sent this message only when I was thirty minutes out of San Francisco and you're in English. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I know, in my heart, that Scorpia won't just forget about me. I have to leave. I'm sorry, I wish you well, and I also advise you to forget about me. You'll never see me again, and I'm sorry for ever getting involved in your life. I truly am, because I made you unsafe. You almost died multiple times because of me, and I can't risk that again. Not with Scorpia still out there. I love you, Sabina._

_Alex Rider_

I stared at it and realized that I was crying and sinking down to the floor. Christina was shaking me, asking if I was alright, while calling for someone to get the school nurse, someone to phone my parents. I just shook my head at her and whispered, "Don't, Chrissy. Don't bother. It won't matter, because he's gone."

Ten years later, and I still remember that day. That day, when I got the worst text in the world. That day, when my parents came to school after receiving a call from the principle informing them that I was just sitting on the floor crying softly and ignoring everyone.

Ten years later, and I still wake up crying for Alex to stay, even when I know that it hurts my husband.

Ten years later, and I still remember the questions I asked myself as I sat there. "Why? Why did he have to leave me? Why couldn't he have at least said good bye in person?"

The only difference is, now I have an answer to those questions. And you know what the answer to the third question is?

The trouble with spies is that they aren't good with good byes.

**Ok, so I hope you liked it. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Review please!**


	3. Compromise

**I am asking for any ideas, but specifically i, k, q, u, x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 3:

"Good Alex, you are here. Now, this time you will be going to-," Blunt started, only to be interrupted by Alex Rider.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. Who even said that I was going? 'Cause I can tell you right now- There is no way, no how, that I am doing even one more mission for you. So if you'll be so kind as to pay me for my previous missions, I will leave now."

"I am afraid that that just is not possible." Alan stated. "We need you, and you need us."

"Oh, really? I'm quite aware that you do not, in fact, need me, as you were doing fine before I came."

"But you do need us, as last time I checked, Ms. Starbright's visa will expire soon." Mrs. Jones pointed out.

"What are you doing? I thought you were on my side?" Alex cried, staring at her.

"I was, but I have been... persuaded, otherwise."

"You mean blackmail? We can bring this to someone. Come on, Mrs. Jones. You can't seriously do this to me or yourself."

"It is not blackmail, Alex." Blunt said, and if he was human, he would have sounded amused.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I need the money." Tulip said, looking genuinely sorry.

Alex ignored this and said angrily, "Obviously not. And also obviously, you haven't realized that I've grown smarter. I know that Jack will be targeted by my enemies if I continue, she could be now. So I'm saying, good luck with blackmailing me about her visa, because I. Don't. Care!"

"Alex," Blunt warned. "You realize that we can make your life miserable if you refuse to work for us? We can always find something else to blackmail you with."

"No, you can't, because I'm leaving all these ties behind. It may be too late for me to have a normal life here, but it isn't too late elsewhere."

"What if you stay, and we pay you for your future missions?" Blunt suggested, getting desperate.

"No."

"What if you stay, and we pay you for past and future missions?" Jones suggested, also getting desperate.

"No." Alex said, more firmly this time.

"What if you stay, we pay you for past and future missions, and you get an office here plus backup every time?" Blunt asked, playing his last card.

This time, instead of the usual 'no', it was two words.

"No. Goodbye." And with that, Alex walked out of Blunt's office.

* * *

When he reached the street, the door to a camouflaged jeep opened and he leapt inside.

"Cub." K-Unit greeted, narrowing their eyes at the boy.

"I seriously hope the sergeant gives me a new codename." Alex grumbled, glaring at the SAS soldiers when they laughed.

* * *

Upstairs, the Head of MI6 stared at the door and asked, turning to his deputy, "Where did we go wrong with him?"

Staring out the window, she said softly, "We turned him into a spy. And the trouble with spies is that they never compromise."

**And I have an announcement to make! I will be doing a sequel called The Good Things With Spies. It will be exactly this but why these things are good. Please help me with finding words for the letters mentioned above! Review!**


	4. Defy

**I am asking for any ideas, but specifically i, k, q, u, x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 4:

"You _will_ give me the information that I want." Ms. Ivanna D. Ance- and yes, her mother purposefully screwed her up in the naming department -growled at Alexander John Rider. He was MI6's number one agent, and he had the codes to the nukes hidden all over the world by Great Britain. There was just one problem. He refused to give her them.

Alex stared at the crazed woman in front of him. She had been torturing him for the past week for some codes he didn't have- or at least, his broken cover didn't have -so that she could use that information to take over Slovenia, Croatia, and Austria. Why those three countries? He had no idea. But then again, if you want to dominate the world, you have to start somewhere, just like with everything else. But Ms. Ance was truly a crazed lunatic. He could only hope that either A, he managed to escape soon, or B, MI6 did a miracle and sent help on time. The nineteen year old was betting that answer A would come true. But you never knew...

**(Time skip to one week later)**

Alex groaned as the whip sliced into his back once more. He was getting tired of this. 'The least she could do,' he thought, 'was liven it all up a bit. I mean, she can't just keep repeating the same questions and statements for months, can she?'

Unfortunately, Alex knew that the answer to that question was yes, yes she could. Could meaning that she would if she could, but when she had just been shot by Agent Benjamin Daniels in the the thigh and both arms, insuring that she couldn't escape or shoot, Alex doubted that she would be able to prove his answer right or not, no matter how much he knew it was true.

"Fox!" Alex cried, relieved and careful to use the man's codename. "Thank goodness you're here! I didn't know if I could last any longer."

"What?" Snake, the medic of K-Unit, Alex's SAS unit, asked. "You're hurt that much? Fox, move! I need to see him!"

"Not because of physical pain, guys," Alex groaned as Ben backed off quickly while Wolf and Eagle craned their heads to see how badly wounded their unit mate was. "Mentally. It was getting so boring that I was going crazy."

And as Alex was getting checked over by Snake and the rest of K-Unit guarded Ms. Ance, said women was thinking some very unpleasant things. There is only one that I can quote you, the rest were so bad. Thankfully, it was true, at least from her point of view. 'The trouble with spies is that they always defy.'

**Sorry it is so short, but I have to go to bed and I just wanted to get something up. Also sorry to those who wanted a 'The trouble with spies is that they always die.' Although, if you ask nicely, I might do that one as well, making it two chapters for 'D'... Anyways, review!**


	5. Eyes

**I am asking for any ideas, but specifically k, q, u, x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. Thank you to Ishita for your help with 'i'. Mrs. Frank Hardy - You and I think alike! I was- and am -thinking of doing eyes. Just, not Jack. This takes place several months and missions after Scorpia Rising. Alex never moved to America. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 5:

Ian Rider sighed as he walked onto his old street in Chelsea. He had been captured and held by Scorpia for almost a year. While there, he had thought of several things. One was that he had finally escaped Alan Blunt and his blackmailing. Another was that Alex and Jack must think him dead. A third was what to tell Alex about the fact that he was a spy. A fourth was what choice words- that most definitely couldn't be said in front of a young child -to Blunt. And the final one? What in the world has MI6 been up to, to get Scorpia to become so fearful that they finally let him go? They had been mumbling about Riders and revenge when they did so, glancing fearfully around them. One of his guards had muttered something about a traitor. But the only Rider he knew who had betrayed Scorpia was John Rider, his brother who, unlike him, hadn't escaped death by Scorpia's hands.

Sighing again, Ian turned to walk up to his house, only to have his mouth drop open. There were subtle changes that only someone who had lived there for years and was a spy could see. For one, those stone dogs that were laying next to the door, as if guarding it, hadn't been there before. There definitely hadn't been cameras practically covering the place- there was even one in the drain! And there was also the excessive amount of locks on the door.

Frowning, Ian let one thought run through his head. 'What in the world has happened while I've been away?'

Trotting up the drive, he reached the door and turned to the extra key that had always been taped to a fake leaf in the tree next to the door, as Jack was always loosing hers, only for a voice to snap, "Who are you? And if you're from the bank," here a snarl entered the man's- for a man it was -voice, "Go away. I don't want to talk to Blunt."

Ian's heart started beating faster. What had happened to his family? Pushing the thought aside, he replied, "On the contrary, I hate the bank as much as you do. As for who I am... I used to live here."

The voice sneered, "Yeah, right. The only people who lived here before were my parents, who are dead, my uncle Ian, who's dead, and Jack, who is also dead!" Ian nearly fainted. This voice that was talking to him was Alex? How did Alex get like this? How did he get messed up with Blunt? And how was Jack dead? She was a healthy young woman with her whole life ahead of her!

Once more pushing thoughts away, he replied, "But it is me, Alex. It's Ian. I don't know if you know about Scorpia, but-," he was interrupted by the boy.

"Of course I know about Scorpia. They ruined my life, with the help of MI6. But it isn't possible for you to be Ian. Like I said, he's dead."

"Then how do I know that you still sleep with your bed full of beanie babies?" Ian asked, cocking an eyebrow at his hidden nephew.

There was a moment of silence, and then the door was thrown open to reveal Alex, who stared at Ian. Ian stared right back.

Alex observed the changes in Ian. His hair was longer, not to mention shaggier. He was thinner, and had new scars. But it was Ian. Not even Dr. Grief could make such a copy. Also, no one, not even Tom, knew about his stuffed animals but Ian and Jack.

Ian observed the changes in Alex. He had obviously been through a rough patch while he was gone, that much was obvious. And since he knew Blunt, it probably involved MI6. But the most obvious was the eyes. Before, they had been bright and laughing. Nothing could change them. But now, something had. Something had made those eyes stern and unforgiving. Something had made them a soldier's eyes. Something had made them a veteran's eyes. Something had made them... a spy's eyes.

Ian was then shaken out of his thought's by Alex saying gruffly, "Well, come in. You might as well tell me what's happened to you since Cornwall."

* * *

Walking in, Ian took in the small changes inside the house as well. A locked cabinet when it hadn't been. The picture on the coffee table had a new frame, like the old one had been broken by someone fighting or throwing a fit in extreme anger. There was a German Shepard lying in front of the fire place snoozing, but his head came up and his ears pricked forward, a growl on his lips, before Alex said quietly, "Тише, щенок, он друг." **(AN: it means, "Hush, puppy, he is a friend.")**

Ian frowned. He recognized the language as Russian, but when had Alex learned it? Not even Ian knew how to read and speak it. And when had Alex had the time to train a dog who was obviously a guard dog, if not military? The questions kept piling up, and Ian didn't like where the answer was leading - that his nephew was a spy.

"Take a seat." Alex offered, pointing to a couch that Ian recognized. That, at least, hadn't changed.

Ian sat, then started to talk, "I would prefer it if you didn't interrupt me, as I would like to get it over with."

"I'll agree to your terms if you agree to mine." Alex said quietly. Ian nodded, and offered his hand to shake. Alex took it, and Ian began.

* * *

"As you probably know by now, I am a spy working for MI6. Though I don't think I will any longer. But I was on a mission in Cornwall. Sayle, I'm sure you've heard of him, he created the Stormbreaker computers, had been acting suspiciously. I was sent in to investigate. When I got there, it took some time, but I finally unearthed his secret. He was working alongside Scorpia in killing millions of schoolchildren by releasing smallpox into the air via his computers, which would be activated by the prime minister. I don't know why, but he was.

"So I sent a message to MI6, saying that I would be back soon. I had crucial information. Unfortunately, I never made it. I was ambushed by Yassen Gregorovich, an assassin. However, he didn't kill me. Instead, I was captured and my assassination faked. I was then held in Scorpia's headquarters for about a year and tortured for information. Then, amazingly, I was released. They were muttering something about Riders, traitors, and revenge. And now here I am." Ian finished, staring at Alex, hoping to gauge his reaction. There was nothing.

Alex nodded slowly, then said, "Here are my conditions. One, you don't interrupt me. That includes questions and throwing fits. Two, you don't storm out of here and assassinate Blunt and Jones. Three, you listen closely so that I don't have to repeat myself. Mine is a hard story to tell."

Ian nodded, and Alex began, "It all started in the middle of the night..." He went on for hours. Several times, Ian felt the urge to exclaim at something, or go kill Blunt and Jones. But he remembered the conditions, and he followed them.

"-And here we are." Alex finally finished. Ian, feeling the urge to comfort his nephew, got up and held him. Alex stiffened, and then, slowly but surely, he let loose and cried. Ian had the feeling that it was the first time since Jack's death that he had done so.

When at last Alex had let it all out, he pulled back and asked, "You aren't surprised?"

Ian shook his head and told him, "No. I guessed once I saw your eyes. They're ones that belong to someone much older than you, someone who has seen too much. They belong to a spy."

Alex smiled weakly and said, "The trouble with spies is their eyes."

**I hoped you enjoyed! Please review, I need ideas!**


	6. FYIs

**I am asking for any ideas, but specifically k, q, x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. Thank you to all who gave me suggestions. Thank you to rawr52 for unify. Thank you to Mrs. Frank Hardy for the website. This takes place several months and missions after Scorpia Rising. Alex never moved to America. I do not own Alex Rider.**

_Chapter 6:_

_Fox / Ben Daniels' POV:_

I sighed as I left the large house in Chelsea, London. I had been on the look out for my partner, Alex Rider, for about a month now. Mrs. Jones, the Head of MI6, had sent him out on a simple survellence mission. It was so simple that even I, his partner who went on just about every missin with him, didn't go with him.

It soon turned for the worse, however, when Alex got caught snooping. Then, he was tortured for information that he didn't have. After a while, he managed to escape from the frying pan... and into the fire. See, while Alex managed to get away from the group, their base was on a small island about a mile off the shore line of Brazil, miles from the nearest town. So now, he is either stuck on the island, or he found a way - in other words, the strength to swim - to the main land. Either way, it doesn't matter. He still has no water, no food, no gadgets, and even his communication device was shot while he was escaping. So, I hadn't been in the best of moods during that time. And so, it was only natural that I blew up at my old unit, K-Unit, the way I did. It was only logical that I completely forgot about the Official Secrets Act.

* * *

_Snake's POV:_

I frowned at the meager pickings in the fridge. Normally, there was some good stuff - Fox somehow always had some - but for the last month or so, it's all gone poof. I thought that something was wrong, but I wasn't sure. I mean, yeah, Eagle and Wolf and I all asked him. Trouble was, he would just get this... well, troubled and worried look on his face before turning around and saying that it was nothing and he was going to take a walk.

That night, though, my unitmates and I had been exhausted. We had had a hard day of rehab for bullet wounds we gained in Afghanistan, and so we were ready to have a nice dinner and hit the the bunk after that. But of course, there wasn't any nice dinner, and so we decided to take it out on the one person we always seemed to come back around to. Cub, the teenage rich boy who invaded our SAS training.

* * *

_Wolf's POV:_

I looked up as Snake entered the living room where Eagle and I were sitting flipping through channels on the tv. He had a frown on his face that spoke of trouble, and when I looked at the left over take out boxes from five nights ago, I knew exactly why.

"Chinese?" I asked with a sigh. Don't get me wrong, I love Chinese food, but when it was left overs...

"What?" Eagle asked as he looked up, his mouth dropping open. "Isn't that what we had almost a week ago? Like, not the type, but the actual food?"

"Yes, Brian." Scott spoke with a sigh as he handed me my box. "It's just about the only good thing in there."

Eagle growled angrily. He had been in a bad mood all week, and this made him burst. "You're joking, right? Why can't we just order out?"

"Because, Brian," Snake growled back, "You know the rules. If there's left overs, we eat it. And this is, without a doubt, left over from this week. So this is what we eat."

Eagle huffed angrily before saying, "I bet Cub's eating spaghetti."

I sighed dreamily - and don't you dare tell anyone! I need to keep up my tough guy image! - before adding, "With meatballs and tomato sauce."

But as I said it, I couldn't help but frown. I knew that Cub had it rough sometimes. After all, that private school he went to in France turned out to be run by a mad man and he was recruited by MI6 for that one mission.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Snake wondering, "What was the kid doing in Brecons anyway? You think his rich father sent him there?"

"Or his mother." Eagle added with a frown. He had a younger sister who could beat him up and liked to remind people that girls were tough to as a warning to never anger one.

"Or his mother." I agreed.

And so it went. We debated over why in the world Cub was sent to Brecons, what he was doing now, and so forth while eating Chinese left overs. We were all so into it, that we didn't hear the door open and close. We didn't even notice Fox until he was right in front of us, screaming in our faces.

"How dare you? How dare you debate Cub like that? How dare you think you know anything about him? And you! Wolf, how could you?" He demanded, spinning around to face me, "You know about his mission in France! You got shot protecting him! And now, you think that he's just some rich kid, probably with a perfect life, perfect girl, eating perfect food and drinking perfect water right now? How dare you! You don't know anything about him! You don't know that he is Alex Rider, MI6's number one agent. You don't know that he is MIA and MI6 can't contact him and don't even know if he is alive! You don't know that his parents are dead! You don't know-!" Ben cut himself off suddenly, eyes widening in horror, as Scott, Brian, and I stared at him, trying to proccess what he just said.

"You didn't hear that!" The MI6 agent pleaded. "You didn't hear any of it! Not a single word, syllable, letter, nothing! Oh, no..." He moaned, "Look, you have to keep this secret! I just broke the OSA! No one can know! Absolutely no one!"

I barely heard him as I fainted. The last thing I thought was, 'The trouble with spies is their FYIs.'

**Ok, so there it is! Exactly 1000 words, not counting the ANs! Please review! I need to know what you think and what your ideas are!**


	7. Good and Bad Guys

**Oh my goodness! It has been quickly checks profile nine days since I last updated this. And I had been doing so well! Ah, well. It's at least better then all my other stories. But then, these are one-shots, which are so much easier... Anyways, I am still asking for any ideas, but specifically k, q, x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. Thank you to all who gave me suggestions. rawr52- I don't know either, but it's the only thing I have, so...**

**This happens during any time between when Alex was fourteen and eighteen. I do not own Alex Rider. Please enjoy...**

Chapter 6:

Many years ago, before Alex Rider became a spy, but after John and Helen died, Ian wrote a letter and placed it in the bank. Not the Royal and General, however. No, Ian didn't trust them to release it in time. You see, he scheduled it's whole release very carefully. But the whole reason you are reading this is to know what was in that letter. Here we go...

_Dear Alex,_

_ If you are reading this, then I am dead. I do not know for how long, but I am._

_ If you are reading this and I am still alive, then my plans have changed, for I planned on removing this letter from the bank before your eighteenth birthday. But now I am getting off track._

_ You see, I have some important things to tell you._

_ Number one. Never get involved with the spy life. Never get employed by the Royal and General Bank. Never do anything that makes you the target of an assassin. Never do anything that causes you to find out the horrible truths of life. Never do anything that puts your life in danger. And no, these rules do not include extreme sports._

_ Number two. If you are approached by a man named Yassen Gregorovich, trust him. He was a friend of your father. However, do not let anyone else know that you are meeting him. They will consider you on the 'bad' side of life._

_ Number three. If you are approached by a man named Alan Blunt or a woman named Tulip Jones, run in the opposite direction. They are very bad news and their presence in, or interference with, your life will only endanger your health._

_ Number four. While Riders have always had Lady Luck on our side, she always betrays us eventually. Be ready and prepared for that moment. Have a backup plan._

_ Number five. If you ever meet a man named Wolf, trust him. Do not be alarmed by his angry disposition. Do not tease him about his height- if you do, he will cause you serious harm. Also, if he is to meet you in some kind of thing that most likely involves MI6, he has instructions to do all he can to get you out. This includes making you miserable. However, he does care for you. How can he not, when he is one of your two godfathers?_

_ Number six. If you meet a man named Ash, be very careful. While he is your other godfather, I do not trust him. I believe he had a hand in your parents' death._

_ Number seven. Do not believe any talk about your father working for a terrorist organization. He was deep undercover and was a double agent for MI6._

_ Number eight. If you meet a woman named Julia Rothman, do not mention number seven. That would only end in your being killed, as she was in love with your father but part of said organization. She was also a fond believer in the killing-the-messenger-who-brings-bad-news-makes-everything-better thing._

_ Number nine. If you ever meet a man named Smithers, trust him. He is a good man and only works for MI6 to protect the agents. However, do not trust anything he gives you without him informing you of anything... special. They may be gadgets._

_ Number ten. If you haven't gathered yet, I work for MI6. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Do not make the same._

_ Number eleven. John and Helen Rider, your parents, loved you and still do. I love you. Jack loves you. Wolf loves you. We will always be there for you, whether we be dead or alive._

_ Number twelve. Take care of yourself and be careful. Riders have a tendency to get hurt very easily._

_ For more information, contact a Mr. Joseph Byrne in the United States of America. He has been instructed to tell you anything you like after you receive this letter. You will be required to show him this letter so he knows that this it is not a trick. He is one of the few government heads who does all he can for spies and is a good man._

_ That is all. Just remember that I - we - love you._

_ With all my love, Ian Rider_

_ P.S. Remember number one. The reason? The trouble with spies is the fine line between the good and bad guys._

**Yeah! I finished. I also think that this is one of my favorites. :) Please review!**


	8. High

**Yikes! I'm late! I'm really sorry, but I've been busy. Also, thank you to those who updated. I am still asking for any ideas, but specifically k, q, x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. This happens after Scorpia Rising. Alex has been getting drunk every minute of every day in grief, and he's doing some things that require some cover up from a certain SAS man turned spy...**

Chapter 8:

Ben Daniels, codenamed Fox, cursed as another police report came in. This time, it was from a small country in Africa- Gabon.* This time, a business man was found murdered in his bed. Unknown to most, he also dealt in the black market. More specifically, Scorpia.

Again, the police had no clue who did it. Once more, Fox did. Like the others, Alex Rider, teenage spy, had gotten drunk to forget Jack's death. In addition to the others, that hadn't worked, and he had gotten mad and upset.

Again, in that state, he had hacked into MI6's files and gotten himself over to the next person who's status was still 'living'. Once more, he had killed him/her. Like the others, Ben found himself looking over the clues that the police had found. In addition to the others, he found that there were about a dozen small ones that, if put together, pointed a line straight to a Mr. Alan Blunt.

Again, Alex had framed the head of MI6. Once more, Fox went through them impatiently, deleting them so as to not let it all go somewhere. Like the others, it worked. In addition to the others, Alex was off the hook.

Again, Fox knew that one day, it wouldn't work. One day, he wouldn't be able to cover his surrogate little brother's tracks. One day, Blunt would be arrested, then freed, and he would find out who really did it. And when that day came, Alex would be in trouble.

Sighing, Ben got to work. That day wouldn't be today. But he knew it wouldn't last- one day, Alex would go too far, and Fox wouldn't be able to help him. He also knew that the trouble with spies is when they're high.

***First small country in Africa my eyes landed on. There is no offense meant to anyone!**

**Definitely not my best work. Either way, though, I hope that you enjoyed. Please review! I need ideas!**


	9. Improvise

**Thank you to those who reviewed. And you know what I realized? Last time, I said 'Thank you to those who updated.' Oops. I am still asking for any ideas, but specifically x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. Thank you to Amethyst Lilac for improvise, which I am using now. Or at least, the word, not the whole idea. And I'm going to stop now before I start babbling. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 9:

_Ben Daniels'/Fox's POV:_

"Alex!" I screamed, frantically scanning the faces on the battle ground. "Alex!"

The day had started wrong and gotten worse. It had been supposed to be a simple mission. Go in, grab Alex - who had been kidnapped the week before -, and get out.

_ Fleeing, flying, little spy._

Unfortunately, we had been spotted. This then led to a full blown fight, complete with guns, knives, and Smithers' gadgets.

In the commotion, I had somehow lost my main objective - Alex. Now, I was searching for him while at the same time being pushed to safety by K-Unit.

"Alex!"

_ How I wonder where you are._

Things weren't going our way. No, they were going down hill. Literally down hill. The place we had broken Alex out of was in the mountains. In fact, it was an old haunt of his. Blanc Academy. No surprise, considering that it was another of those blasted clones - this one had broken out of prison only a day before finding allies and grabbing Alex.

And now, this was happening. "Alex!" I screamed again, over and over.

"Alex!" This time was in relief. I had found him. He was leaping, somehow, from building to building, gradually making his way towards me as he flew through the air.

_ Up above the Earth you fly._

"Alex is coming!" I screamed in Wolf's ear. He glanced up, found him, and nodded. He didn't stop. He kept going. Tugging at him, I cried, "We have to wait! We have to wait for him!"

Wolf only said, "We're getting you out. Someone else will get him."

I shook my head, screaming at him in protest till my voice went hoarse and I had to stop. It wasn't fair! Ignoring my mother's voice in my head whispering 'life isn't fair' over and over, I kept up my own chant. It wasn't fair! Alex was the main point of this mission! Just because I had been shot didn't mean I had to get out! It wasn't fair!

* * *

_Valentine/James Sprintz's POV:_

I looked out over the battle ground, a grin on my face. It was all going as planned. Except for one thing. Alex Rider. He wasn't dead. Soon, he would be.

I followed his leap to the ground with my eyes.

_ Down on the ground you say goodbye._

"Shoot him!" I screamed at the guards all around. "Shoot him dead! Kill him! He can't be allowed to leave!"

He couldn't. He was the one who killed my father. The one who killed my brother. The one who imprisoned me and all my brothers.

Alex couldn't leave. It was imperative that he couldn't. But right now, he was. He was escaping.

_ Fleeing, flying, little spy._

"Shoot him!" I screamed again. "He is your goal! You will face death if he escapes! Ignore the soldiers! They aren't important, he is! Shoot him!"

I watched as they lined up to shoot. He wouldn't escape. Not today, not ever. Today, he would die.

I watched as they all took the shot. Their guns aimed true, and the bullets flew.

I watched as they buried into his body. He fell to the ground, hands clutching his stomach. He had never gotten a bullet proof vest. Never had the time.

I watched as his right hand rose, wobbled, and fell.

_ Now's your time to wave bye bye._

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

In a room far away from Point Blanc, a man jolted upright in his bed. Stumbling, he somehow made it in time to the toilet.

He stayed there until his retching turned to dry heaves, and those to heavy breathing. Standing, he wobbled to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

Rinsing out his mouth, then drinking a new glass slowly, Benjamin Daniels thought about his dream. It was different in that it wasn't about him being tortured or anything. His brain had guessed that those didn't affect him anymore, so they had changed.

The trouble with spies is that their nightmares improvise.

**There! So sorry about the wait, it took me forever to figure this one out, then actually write it. If you put together the italicized words - but not the POV changes - can you figure out what they are? Hint - I took a page out of Bookdancer's book. Please review!**


	10. Jeopardize

**Oh my goodness! I'm even later than before! Sigh. I've been busy. School ended last week, but before that, the teachers were piling on all the projects they hadn't gotten to before. And after, my parents were dragging me places. Also, I'm moving soon, so I have to prepare for that. Then, I had to do the stories that had been waiting longer...**

** Anyways, I'm here now. I am still asking for any ideas, but specifically x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies.**

** For those who hadn't guessed, the italicized words were an Alex Rider version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Thank you to those who reviewed.**

** Owltalon- Yes! Thank you.**

** Knighted-Geek- Heh heh. We both thought of zip by. I've actually had that for a while now, but I want something better... Thank you, though.**

** Now, in this one, Alex's life with the Pleasures after Scorpia Rising didn't last very long... I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 10:

"Alex Rider," Diamond Rothman said slowly, staring at the fifteen year old boy in front of her. He had brown hair and matching eyes. He was also currently tied to a wooden chair in a dining room. Surrounding him were a man, woman, and girl. "You are responsible for my mother's death."

"Do I get an A?" Alex rasped, voice hoarse from screaming. For the past twenty-four hours, him and his new family - the Pleasures - had been tied up in their own house. Unfortunately, while the Pleasures had been left alone, Alex had been tortured. Up till now, it had been by someone else. Now, though, the leader of this organization had arrived.

"Yes, I suppose. For creativity," the twenty-one year old replied. "However, you will have to pay for it."

"How? You have already interrupted my normal life by tying up my family and I and also hurting me. What else do you want?"

"For you to suffer even more," came the reply, Diamond cocking an eyebrow. "Shoot all but the boy. He is mine."

"NO!" Alex screamed, watching in horror as three of Rothman's bodyguards - the others were washing their hands of his blood, having been his torturers - raised their guns and fired. Blood slowly but surely began to gush out. Alex thrashed, fighting to free himself, but it was too late. The three had died almost instantly. "NO!"

"Yes, it is a horrible feeling, to lose someone you love, isn't it?" Diamond mused, watching him. "Very well. I will put you out of your misery, simply because it would kill me to watch you walk free."

Walking forward, she raised her own gun and aimed carefully. "However, yours will be slow. You will bleed from multiple places."

"I already am," Alex pointed out, desperately trying to reach the emergency call button on his belt. It needed to be tapped five times to send a message to the CIA. Unfortunately, he had only managed to do so twice before it was hit by a ricocheting dart when the house was taken. It had taken him the whole time he was conscious to repair it, and now, he just needed to tap it three times. One. Two. Three. Alex held in a sigh of relief as he tapped it for the fifth and final time. The CIA would be there any minute.

"Yes, but not from bullets. Only whips and knives," Diamond replied.

"That's enough for me," Alex shrugged as best he could.

"But not for me," and with those words, Ms. Rothman fired.

"AH!" Alex screamed. He had tried to hold it in, tried with all his might. But having been hurt already, to receive a bullet to the right thigh pushed him beyond his bounds. It was more than he could take. Oh, he would never break. But he did scream.

"Is is painful, Alex?" Diamond hissed. "Because if not, I just might have to... shoot you again."

The ex-teenage spy screamed once more as a bullet ripped through his side. If help arrived quickly, he would survive. If not, he would die of blood loss. "Help," he croaked, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Oh, Alex. Haven't you learned by now? Help isn't com-" Diamond was cut off by the sound of machine guns.

Alex lifted his head and stared in amazement. SWAT teams, SEALs, and CIA agents were crashing through the windows and doors. Once they were in, they immediately opened fire on Rothman and her guards. They all fell to the ground, bullets incapacitating them. They weren't dead, just being taken in for interrogation.

* * *

"Alex Rider?" A man asked as he approached Alex.

"Yes."

"Agent Byrne is waiting outside to talk to you. He will accompany you in a helicopter to an SAS camp. During that time, two of our medics will patch you up as best they can. Agent Byrne will also need your account on what happened. Upon reaching the camp, he will discuss things with the sergeant there while you are being treated properly."

"Got it. Let's go," Alex said, attempting to stand up. However, he collapsed the moment he did.

The man frowned as he leapt forward, hefting Alex gently back into the chair. "I need a gurney!" He called, while Alex grunted in relief.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Alex found himself in a helicopter with two medics and Byrne, just as the other agent had told him. His wounds were patched up and cleaned as best as possible.

Byrne frowned as Alex's tale came to an end. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be," the teenager grunted. "They are just three more in a long line of friends and family that I have lost."

Byrne nodded, not pushing it, even though he could tell it was a lie. Alex was mourning.

* * *

Hours later, they were approaching Brecon Beacons. "Agent Byrne to Sergeant Krupke, Agent Byrne to Sergeant Krupke. Can you hear me?" Byrne tried in the radio.

"I hear you. How badly injured is Cub?" Came the reply. They were abandoning all formalities, it seemed.

"Bad enough. Have medics on hand. We could only do so much in a moving helicopter that is trying to avoid MI6."

"Yes, well. I have multiple medics on hand, plus K-Unit. They were with him last time."

"Very well. Do we have permission to land?"

"You do."

And with that, Byrne set down the radio and turned to Alex, who was fighting to keep his eyes open. The CIA medics had told him to not go to sleep, as it was dangerous. Unfortunately, he wasn't succeeding very well.

"Just a little bit farther, Alex. Just a little bit farther," Byrne whispered.

* * *

On the ground, the medics of B, K, M, S, and Y-Units were gathered. Meters away, the rest of K-Unit stood, anxious to see who this was. They had been told that they knew him, and he had once been an agent, but was now civilian. He had been attacked, so he was coming here. However, the only person they knew who had worked with MI6 was Fox, and he had rejoined the SAS after a mission where he was shot.

Wolf looked up as the whirring of a helicopter was heard. It hovered for a moment, then touched down. Immediately, the door was thrown open and a man appeared, jumping out of the way of two other men who were bringing down a gurney. A fourth man was on it.

The medics all surged forward as one, helping them take it to the infirmary. Almost immediately, though, Snake broke away and hurried to K-Unit.

"Snake? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be helping?" Fox questioned.

"Yes, but I thought you should know..." the medic trailed off.

"Know what, Snake?" Wolf growled.

"We do know him. He trained with us for a while before leaving, and-"

"Spit it out! Who is it?" Eagle interrupted.

Snake looked at them sadly. "It's Cub, guys, and I don't know if he'll make it." With those words hanging in the air, he turned and ran down to where the gurney was being pushed.

* * *

In the sergeant's office, a plan was being confirmed.

"So, he'll stay here until he is fully recovered. Are you still ok with that?" Byrne questioned of Krupke.

"Yes. Once he is healthy, he will have a choice. He can stay here and train, joining K-Unit. He can leave and we will provide him with a new name, new everything. He can join the CIA. Or, he can stay here and be one of our instructors. If he wants something else, I will contact you," was the reply.

The two men nodded, agreeing to the plan, and stood up simultaneously. Byrne was then walked back to the helicopter, which left with him and the two medics.

* * *

Two days later, Alex Rider awoke. He had been through surgery, which took most of the first day. He then slept through the rest and day two.

Opening his eyes, he was met with quite a sight. Snake was sleeping in a chair by his side, having finally be convinced to sleep. Fox was sleeping by the door, gun at the ready in case they were attacked, not caring that they were in an extremely secure SAS camp. Eagle was - you guessed it - snoring away in a chair on his other side. Wolf wasn't sleeping, but yelling at a nurse outside. "What do you mean, you can't tell me what's going on? I have a right to know, being his unit leader!"

"Wolf?" Alex croaked.

Instantly, he was surrounded by four concerned men, three of whom were groggy, having woken up to do so. "How are you, Cub?" Eagle asked anxiously.

"According to these, he's fine. Just needs rest," Snake reported, staring at the machines Alex was hooked up to.

"Well, get those looked at," Alex moaned, "I feel like hell."

"Yes, well, that could be because you were tortured," Fox said, rolling his eyes. "Ten lacerations to the back, from a whip. Four stab wounds, from a knife, one in each limb. Two from a gun, one in your side and one in the thigh. Of course you feel bad. Not even morphine can completely dull that."

"I can tell," Alex said dryly. "But Wolf, what were you yelling at the nurse for? And where is she?"

"Nurse Sivil came to fetch me," a doctor said, coming up. "Requirements, and such. As for what Wolf was yelling about, I do not know. However, I will leave you now, as you are perfectly fine for someone in your position." And with that, he took his leave.

"Wolf?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"I wanted to know what happened to you," Wolf muttered. "All I could guess was that you were tortured, but that was farfetched. You're just a boy, who may have been an agent, but are still just a boy. No way you have information."

"Actually, you're spot on," Alex said, sighing, and deciding to tell them. What harm could it do? And it would be breaking rules set for him by MI6. "I was tortured, just not for info. Revenge. But now, I want to know what's going on..."

* * *

Alex recovered in three months. In that time, he grew attached to K-Unit, becoming their younger brother. However, he took option four. Soon, he was the best shooting instructor that Brecon Beacons had ever seen. But that didn't stop trouble from happening while he was on leave, or if an enemy spy was in the camp and figured out who he was. After all, the trouble with spies is that they are always jeopardized.

**Ok, so there were two references in there. Can anyone tell me what they were? Hint - names! This was also my longest chapter yet! I hope that makes up for the long wait. Please review!**


	11. Kneehigh

**Oops! It took me a week for this... oh well. I am still asking for any ideas, but specifically x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies.**

**As for the references, no one guessed! Although, one of them was spelled wrong... Nurse Sivil was supposed to be Nurse Sybil of Downton Abbey. The other was Sergeant Krupke of West Side Story.**

**Thank you to Owltalon and rawr52, you were the only two who reviewed.**

**Guest, from Chapter 7, thank you! I agreed with you at first, but then this came to mind! So, I'm using it in this chapter.**

**Now, in this one, it is after Scorpia Rising. However, Alex went to live with Ben. And one visit to Smithers is all it takes for trouble to find him again... **

Chapter 11:

_Third Person POV:_

"Ah, Ben, do I have to go with you?" Alex whined to his guardian, who noted thankfully that he was starting to sound like a teenager again.

But, his response was still, "Yes. I don't like leaving you at home alone with strangers, you know that. Besides, I thought you might want to see Smithers."

"Fine," Alex said grumpily, staring at the workers. One spy and an ex-spy in the house, and they had to call maintenance. Ridiculous.

* * *

Alex looked around as he entered Smithers' room behind Ben. They had already stopped by his office and picked up what he needed, now they were visiting MI6's gadget maker.

"Alex, my boy! And Agent Daniels! How wonderful to see you!" The rotund man boomed. "But what are you doing here?"

"Alex wanted to see you," Ben explained.

"Hey, Smithers," Alex said cheerily. He had, well, cheered up the moment he stepped in the room and seen his old friend.

"How are you doing, my boy?" Smithers questioned, putting down what he was working on on his desk and rolling his chair around.

"Fine, actually. This is the first time in three months that I've stepped into Headquarters, and it's only because Ben is paranoid."

"A good sign," Smithers agreed. Then, he turned to Ben and started talking to him about a gadget that would hopefully be ready for his next mission, in two months.

Alex, being the curious person he was, looked around. Spotting an interesting looking instrument, he headed over to it. Reaching out a finger, he was interrupted by Smithers crying out, "Alex! Don't touch that!"

But it was too late. Before Smithers and Ben's eyes, Alex began to shrink. He also began to scream in pain.

"Alex!" Ben cried, racing forwards, only to be pulled back by Smithers, who had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't," the man said forcefully, "You could disrupt the process."

"But he's in pain! And what process?" Ben demanded. "Also, shouldn't his screams have brought guards or someone?"

Smithers sighed and told him, "My room is soundproof, because of the many explosions that often come from within. As for the process... that is a machine that is made to change the person so that they are ten years younger. On a young agent, that would make them a teenager. On a teenager... you're about to be the guardian to a five year old, Ben."

At this, Ben stopped struggling. "What? And if that's it, then why is he in pain?"

"Think, Agent Daniels. His body is changing at an astounding amount in a small period of time. You used to have growing pains when you were a kid. That was for a small part of your body in a long amount of time. The pain he is feeling is torturous. The kind that is meant for him to be unconscious for, not awake."

Ben moaned in horror. "Alex." Then, a thought occurred to him. "Why didn't you want him to touch it?"

"Because a, he is not supposed to be conscious for it. B, I have not yet tried it out on a human. And c, I have not created an antidote yet." Smithers replied, sighing.

Ben stared at him. "You mean..."

"That you will have to wait about a month before we can turn him back? Yes. Now, I believe that the process is complete. I suggest that you take him home. Put him to bed. Go shopping tomorrow. If there are any challenges, call me. Agreed?"

Ben paused, thinking it over, then said, "Agreed."

He then went over to the sleeping child and picked him up gently. He paused again, however, when Smithers said, "There is another route, of course."

"And that is?" Ben questioned, turning around.

"You let him stay like this. MI6 will fix records for you, make it like he is your genetic son. He can grow up again, have a normal childhood. Ask him. If I am right in my calculations, he should still have his mind and his memories. However, his instincts will be those of both his older self and a child."

Ben nodded, tucking the information away. Then, he headed for his car.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

I moaned as I woke up. Whatever had happened to me, it hurt. A lot. Sitting up, I looked around in confusion. I recognized the place as my room in Ben's house. Dark blue paint, wooden floors, dresser by the door, bookshelf on the opposite wall, light blue bedsheets, dark blue covers, etc. There was only one thing troubling me. Everything was so big! What happened?

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, causing me to jerk around. "Ben!" I cried in relief. He could tell me what happened! Only, something else didn't seem right. When had my voice been this high?

"Alex! You're awake!" My guardian said, stepping into the room.

"Ben, what happened?" I demanded. "One moment Smithers was calling out to me, then my finger was touching it, I was in pain, and now I'm here! And why is everything so big?"

He fidgeted, then said, "You've been turned into a five year old. Only your body, obviously, but..."

I gaped at him. "What? Why didn't Smithers turn me back?"

"He's still working on the antidote, Alex. You'll be like this for about a month," Ben told me, sighing. "That means you're lucky school is out already. Otherwise, you'd be stuck here. And can you stop that?"

I realized that I had been staring at him, almost glaring. "Oh, sorry. Umm... well, it's new, but we can get through it."

Ben nodded, relief in his eyes, "My thought's exactly."

* * *

For the next week, we went shopping and had fun. I got new clothes, for the most part. That meant pants, shorts, shirts, and shoes. That was the only bad part, though. Otherwise, it was just father-son time that we enjoyed. After that week, though, Ben had to go back into work. This time, however, I had no choice but to go in with him. There were laws against leaving five year olds at home all by themselves, unfortunately for me. And everyone in Britain knew it, which meant that I was going back to MI6.

Once we got there, Ben and I traveled in the elevator up to the fourteenth floor. Then, I spotted three familiar men and one stranger heading straight for us. Quickly making up a plan for revenge, I tugged on Ben's hand. "Daddy, I'm tired," I whined. "Carry me?"

'Daddy' gave me a shocked look, but bent down and picked me up. Once I was in his arms, I leaned my head on his shoulder and muttered, "K-Unit is coming this way. Follow my lead, I'm gonna have some fun."

"Alex, this doesn't involve me, does it?" He asked warily.

I kept silent, giving him an answer. Sighing, he started carrying me to his office. That took us right past K-Unit. It seemed as if they were going to pass us, too busy arguing to notice their old unitmate - Fox/Ben/Daddy - when I whined again, "Daddy, I'm tired!" Only, this time it was a really loud whine, and drew the attention of about half the people around us. This, thankfully, included K-Unit. I didn't want to have to do it again. I just needed the perfect setting, which meant a first meeting - this - and then on my own grounds...

* * *

_Wolf's POV:_

Snake, Eagle, Falcon, and I were walking towards the elevator, arguing about what football team was better, when we heard a voice say, "Daddy, I'm tired!"

Turning, we stared in astonishment. The source of the voice was a cute little kid with floppy blonde hair and wide brown eyes. That didn't amaze us. What did was that he was being carried by Fox, who had gotten binned! What was he doing in MI6 headquarters?

"Fox?" Snake, Eagle, and I asked incredulously.

Falcon questioned, "What is a kid doing in MI6?" at the same time.

Fox turned to us and opened his mouth, "Uh, hey. Who's this?"

"Falcon," I replied. "He replaced you after, you know." I didn't want to say binned because it was probably a touchy subject. Evidently not, though, because he frowned.

"No, I don't know."

"You got binned!" Eagle piped up.

At this, Fox's face hardened. "I didn't get binned! Why did they say I was binned?"

"Then why did you leave?" I demanded. I hated not knowing things.

"MI6 recruited me."

"What?" I gasped. I hadn't been expecting that.

Then, the boy whined again, "Daddy, I said I'm tired!"

"Who's this?" Snake asked softly, looking at him. He always had had a soft spot for kids.

"Huh? Oh, this is my five year old son, Alex. Alex, these are old friends of mine." Fox told us.

I frowned. "Since when did you have a son?"

"Since five years ago," he replied.

* * *

_Fox's POV:_

This was getting annoying. Alex kept whispering things to me, about how to act, and who he was. Also, I was lying to my friends. Sure, no one but Alex, Smithers, the Heads, and I were supposed to know but the truth, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Daddy!" Alex whined again.

Groaning, I told them, "I gotta go. It's time for Alex's nap."

At this, Alex shot up straight, horror written on his face. He hadn't expected that. "No! No, no, no!" He shrieked.

"You said you were tired," I pointed out, biting back a yawn. Five year olds were exhausting, especially when they had a teenager's mind.

"No nap!" He cried.

"Um, we'll leave you be. See you around?" Wolf asked.

I nodded, secretly hoping that it would be after Alex was changed back.

This was not to be. Three days later, guess who knocked on my office door? That's right. K-Unit.

* * *

"Agent Daniels?" Wolf called, trying to force open the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, I'll be right there!" Alex answered back, trying not to giggle. After I had peeked through the eye hole and told him who it was, he had made me get into a chair. Then, he had tied me up and done a lot of things. His plan? He opens the door, K-Unit sees me, rushes in, trips on the trip wire (duh!), and falls into the rainbow paint filled kiddy pool. Don't ask me where Alex got the supplies for this, because I have no clue.

Groaning, I settled down. The least I could do in this position is help him.

Alex spared a glance at me, then opened the door, being careful to remain behind it - it opened inwards. The moment Wolf looked in, his eyes found me. "Fox!" He cried, his voice full of horror, and he raced forward. Snake, Eagle, and Falcon followed him in. Then, they all tripped and fell.

Alex came out in time to see this, and got the laughing fever. "Ha! Hahaha! Ha!"

"Untie me, now, Alex," I growled. "I've done what you asked."

He nodded and, still laughing, walked over to me. After he released me, I hurried over to K-Unit and helped them up, being careful to avoid the paint, which was hard, as they were covered in it from head to toe.

"What is this?" Wolf growled angrily.

"This, is Alex pulling a prank. Why, and how, a five year old did this, I do not know," I replied, sighing and glaring at Alex, who was_ still_ laughing. "But what are you doing here?"

He looked at me, "Smithers wants you. We didn't realize that you were Agent Daniels, though."

I nodded, grabbing Alex - who was _still_ laughing! - and pulling him out. "Thanks," I told them. "And sorry about Alex. He watched Home Alone last night." Then, I took off, leaving behind a bewildered, rainbow colored, paint covered K-Unit.

* * *

"Smithers!" I cried, racing through his doorway. "What is it?"

He turned to us, a grin on his face. It disappeared as he stared at Alex. "What is wrong with him?" He questioned, frowning.

I looked down at him and groaned. "He pranked the men you sent, and now he won't stop laughing."

Smithers nodded, then told us, "I've managed to create an antidote sooner then I thought I would be able to. Let's just take him in here..." I followed him through a door way, carrying Alex.

Once inside, I questioned him, "Alex, are you sure that you want to do this? Smithers told me that you could stay like this."

He stopped laughing at that, and told me seriously, "Ben, I enjoyed my time as a five year old, but I couldn't grow up again. Think about it. I would be a mini genius. For my age, anyway. No, I'll go back to fifteen."

I nodded, and helped Smithers prepare for the change.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Smithers, a fifteen year old Alex, and I walked out of the laboratory.

K-Unit never did find out about it. On their own, anyways. We told them the next time we saw them. Alex continued pranking - he had enjoyed it too much to stop, he told me - and it was also worse then the last. However, I didn't care. I preferred a teenager pranking than a kid pranking. After all, kids just bring on the tiredness. Teenagers do too, but not as much. Which is why I always warn my colleagues when they train their kids from a young age, "The trouble with spies is when they're knee-high."

** Yes! 2,267 words! Five and a half pages! I do believe that that is my longest chapter yet. *grin* I'm so happy! However, I do have an announcement. I will be moving soon, and I'm losing the computer sometime in early July. I don't have a laptop, so that means that I'll be relying on the library. I will update whenever possible, I'm just not sure when that will be. Please review!**


	12. Lies

**Um... oopsy daisy? I'm really sorry, I've been focusing on my Son of Neptune story. Trying to finish it before I lose this computer. But, then I realized that it's not fair to the people reading my other stories. So, here I am. I am still asking for any ideas, but specifically x, y, and z. They have to rhyme with spy or spies. And if I don't get them, then this story will never be finished. Anyways, thank you those who reviewed, you guys - or girls - keep me going. Now, in this one, it is after Scorpia Rising. Only thing is, he went to Brecon Beacons instead... I don't own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 12:

Alexander John Rider stared out the window of the jeep he was in. There was green, brown, and black. Maybe a little gray here and there, and tiny, minuscule parts of white if you really strained your eyes. He was going to Hell, nicknamed Brecon Beacons, in Wales, until he was eighteen and could join MI6 again. Jones' orders, of course. Who else would send him there, now that Blunt had been kicked out of the position of Head of MI6? So there he was, in a camouflage jeep, with one Agent Benjamin Daniels of SO in the driver's seat next to him.

Sighing, he tuned back into what the man was saying. "-so it's up to you to tell them. I won't be there, unfortunately, if you get into trouble. The sergeant, believe it or not, doesn't have the clearance to see your file, and neither do the doctors. So if you get hurt because of some old wound, and you aren't conscious to tell them about it, then it's your fault if you haven't told them ahead of time. Of course, Snake will probably force you into it anyways, but-"

The fifteen year old boy tuned back out again. Snake. He should have known that he would be tossed back in with K-Unit. Ben had probably told him in part of his rant before, when he hadn't been paying attention. But that didn't worry him, nor did anything else he might have missed. No, what worried the ex-teenage-spy was how he was going to be received.

* * *

Alex grunted in pain as his fifty pound pack slid down a bit, quickly hefting it back up again. He had been in the Beacons for about two weeks now, and he wasn't liking his stay so far. Sure, the sergeant was easier, knowing now that the orders came from the top. Yes, Wolf wasn't bullying him because he had witnessed Alex in action, so he had some respect. It helped that the SAS man also owed him his job. And, ok, so Eagle, Snake, and Tiger weren't bothering him either, since Wolf - their leader - wasn't.

But that was the problem. At least when they bullied him, they accepted him as part of their unit. An unwanted part, granted, but a part. Now, he was a ghost, a spook. They didn't acknowledge him except for when necessary, such as passing on orders. Not even when they were at the shooting range, and he got six bullets through one spot. Not a sneer of "You cheated." or a gaping "How'd you do that?"

Wolf, the leader, didn't check on him over the radio when doing a night exercise. Eagle, who was the clown, didn't pull a prank on him. Snake, the medic, didn't do as Fox expected and interrogate him on any injuries. Tiger, Fox's replacement, didn't ask him what a boy was doing in an SAS camp.

Nothing. They didn't even glance his way. And when the sergeant, or the cook - who was also nicer, upon seeing how skinny he was - , questioned on how he was holding up, Alex always gave the same answer. "Fine. I'm doing fine." He ignored the pains from old wounds, along with Ben's echoing words. "It's up to you to tell them."

Alex groaned as he was brought out of his thoughts by a low branch smacking him in the face. Sighing and moving his pack about - _again _- he glanced in front of him and froze. He must have been moving slower than he thought, for not even Eagle, who was the slowest out of K-Unit- Snake blamed it on all the fat he carried around from eating so much while Eagle called it muscle - was still in sight. Groaning, he started running full out. This was a three day hike, and they were only about to start their second night in the woods. Alex didn't want to spend it out, alone, in the dark, with only him, occupying a small camp. So, he ran to catch up to them.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, Alex slowed to a halt as he almost bumped into Eagle. Groaning in pain - his bullet wound in his chest still pained him from time to time - he tried to catch his breath. This was a futile attempt as he lost it again when he started coughing. Covering his mouth, he waited for it to stop. When it did, he brought his hand down again. Alex was about to put it back by his side, when a flash of color caught his eye. Stopping in the middle of the trail, he looked at his hand. Red. Red was the color he had seen. And it was coming from the blood that was on his hand, right where he had coughed it into. Now catching his breath, he choked out, "Snake!" When there was no answer, he looked up in time to watch Eagle disappear around a bend in the trail. Jogging, he caught up to K-Unit. "Snake!"

Almost growling, the medic spun around, dodging Eagle, as the whole unit came to a stop. "What?"

Alex stared at Snake, then muttered, wiping his hands on the inside of his pockets, "Nothing. I just thought Eagle was bleeding is all."

Immediately, Eagle denied it, backing away from the mother hen. Pausing in his quest, Snake sent a glare Alex's way before returning to it, chasing his unitmate down the trail after Tiger and Wolf. It was back to normal.

Except, it wasn't. Alex continued to cough up blood every now and then, and each time it got worse. Until one day, his lie turned against him.

* * *

It happened a month later, in the Killing House. Their goal was to get past the units guarding the place, bypass the ones inside, retrieve the TV remote, and get out. Unlike most of the other assignments in the house, Wolf was going point with Snake. Eagle and Tiger were backup. Cub, or Alex, was scouting the place. And there was the difference. Usually, there were three teams. The first two were there as always. However, usually, Cub was somewhere in the middle. That way, he never really had to use the radio, he just kept in-between the two other teams. But not this time.

"Alright, Cub, how many are in the house?" Wolf growled into his radio. The boy-that-he-didn't-understand-and-so-therefore-was-ignoring had made it into the place.

"Two guarding the front door. Two by the rear door, two by the escape ladder, two by each window on the first floor," came the reply, impressing K-Unit. How did he manage to get all that in five minutes?

Ignoring it - like always - Wolf questioned, "And the second floor windows?"

"Since it's a wooden cabin, and it rained last night, they aren't expecting us to climb up the walls and then enter. Each - of which there are four, one for each room - have only one guard. Four rooms, four windows, four guards. Except for the fifth room, or the bathroom. For some reason, the remote is in there. It's sitting in Owl's lap, and he's on the toilet. The rest of Y-Unit are in there with him. To be honest, it's almost disturbing. Being such a small space, they're almost in each other's laps."

"Enough of the smart-alecky, Cub," Wolf growled. "What's in there beside the remote and Y-Unit?"

"Well, there's the john that Owl is sitting on. Then there's the sink - which is one of those stick-it-to-the-wall ones - and the bathtub. The sink is to the left of the door, and if you go farther in, then turn left, then there's the porcelain bowl. To the right of the door is the bathtub. In there you'll find Dog. He was kinda desperate to escape the slush-and-mush of his unitmates."

"Cub," Snake hissed into the radio.

"Sorry, sorry, telling it as it is." Cub replied, sighing. He hadn't used his backbone or crazy comments in over a month, and he had decided to use them now, while K-Unit was actually listening to him but out of strangling distance. "Anyways, then there's a small window above the tub. It has a sill that Dog is resting his head on. Too small for any of us, including me. A toddler couldn't get through."

"Right," Wolf growled. "Where do you think the best entrance is?"

This had Alex being quiet. He couldn't remember the last time someone asked his opinion. Then, when Tiger snapped, "Cub!" down the line, he broke out of his trance.

"The escape ladder. It's right next to the bathroom, but in a spot that Coyote can't see from the door. See, if you manage to get past the units outside, then to the ladder, you take care of Badger and Bear from B-Unit. (AN1) Climb in through that door - and yes, it's a door, not a window - and there's a small alcove. I'm right there, so we would meet there. But anyways, we would go into the hall, turn right, then left into the bathroom. (AN2) As there is no one in the hall, just in the rooms, we wouldn't be noticed." Alex paused, waiting for a comment. When there was none, he questioned, "Wolf?"

On the other end, K-Unit was staring at the radio in shock. Who knew that Cub was actually smart when it came to tactical stuff? Wolf knew that the kid was a genius at remembering things and being spontaneous, but... Shaken from their thoughts by Cub asking again, sounding uncertain, Wolf muttered, "Sure, sounds good." Then, "Come on," to K-Unit.

* * *

They were following Cub's plan, about to take out Badger and Bear in the middle of the ladder, when a moan of shock and pain came to their ears. All six SAS men paused, listening. They were supposed to knock people out, not leave them, so who was conscious to make that sound? "Wolf?" Snake hissed, while Badger questioned Bear. Both were medics in their units, and so were naturally pulled to the sound, but referred to their leaders first. It didn't matter though.

Wolf pulled out his radio and changed to a different signal. "Sergeant, I'm here with Snake, Tiger, Eagle, Bear, and Badger. We just heard a moan of pain, and are going to go check it out."

"Got it, but where's Cub?" came the reply.

"Where it's comi- ," Wolf cursed. Staying on the new line, he climbed up the ladder as fast as he could, being followed by the others. While he didn't like being saddled with a kid, that didn't mean he didn't like the actual person. Of course, he hadn't shown it, but...

Upon entering the door, K-Unit's leader dropped to his knees next to the fallen figure, turning it over. Heart thumping, he barely noticed when Snake and Badger pushed him out of the way before turning to Cub.

Shaking himself out of it, Wolf turned to the radio again. "Sergeant, it was Cub. Looks like he's unconscious now. Snake and Badger are looking him over now. I have to ask, though. Does he have any old injuries that could cause this?" He knew about the appendicitis, but that couldn't be it.

"Not that I know of. But then, he's from MI6, and they're always keeping things from us. It wouldn't surprise me. Now, do you want an evac? I have one ready if so."

Wolf relayed the question to the medics, and quickly gained an answer. "Yes." While if Cub had been conscious, and could tell them what was wrong, it would have been a no, but he wasn't. And with the Killing House a three hour hike from base - and with it, the infirmary - they weren't going to take any chances.

Turning to the medics, he asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"_This_ is wrong," Snake snapped, showing him a bloody hand. "From the amount, I'd say that he's been coughing up blood for a while now and never said anything."

Eagle, remembering a certain incident, questioned, "Maybe a month ago? And the first time it happened, maybe he tried to tell, only to stop?"

Snake turned pale as he got what his friend was saying. "The hike," he breathed. "I should have known something was up. How could he think you were bleeding when there wasn't any red, the color of fresh blood, for miles?"

"He lied to us," Tiger said, astonished. "And we didn't catch it."

"Cub is from MI6," Wolf pointed out, grunting. "But continue, Snake. What else?"

"Something even worse," Snake told him, shivering. But not from the cold.

"He's been shot, and never had the time to fully recover, judging from him coughing," Badger continued.

"What?" Bear, Eagle, Tiger, and Wolf exploded.

* * *

In the bathroom, Dog jerked in surprise, banging his head on the tiled wall. Owl cried out as the remote fell from his hands, smashing into the floor, where it was stepped on by Raccoon, who had fallen into him in the first place after being pushed by a startled Coyote. All of Y-Unit froze, then bolted out the door and turned right, then left, to stare into the alcove protected by half of B-Unit. They were quickly followed by the rest of the soldiers in the Killing House.

What they saw surprised them. Cub was lying on the floor, unconscious, with Badger and Snake bending over him. The rest of K-Unit and Bear were staring at the medics.

"What is going on here?" Buck, another person from B-Unit (AN3) growled, having quite a temper and not liking that the exercise had been interrupted.

"Cub is coughing up blood and unconscious. We all found out that he's been shot in the heart," he paused for the exclamations to calm down, "and an evac is on it's way. Wolf, what's the ETA?"

Said man lifted his radio and asked, "Sergeant, what's the ETA?"

"It should be arriving right now."

Looking up, Wolf noticed all the men just standing around. "What are you waiting for? Cub is dying! Get moving, go help the people in the helicopter!"

Immediately, soldiers started separating. Plus Badger and Snake, Cub now had about five or six medics surrounding him. The rest of K-Unit and B-Unit - which had been completed with Bluejay (AN4) - were helping them out, grabbing whatever they needed from around the house. And then, doctors were arriving, putting Cub on a gurney, loading him into the helicopter, and taking him to base.

* * *

A week later, K-Unit was standing around the door to the infirmary. The doctors had let no one but the sergeant in to see Cub, and so they had waited. Now, he was being released, and their waiting was almost done. Just a little bit more...

As one, the four men looked up from the ground to see Cub staring at them, already dressed in his uniform. The door was closing slowly behind him, but enough light was being let out that, even with the dark clouds - it would rain later that day - they could see how pale he was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snake asked, after a minute. As if the spell was broken, the five men - yes, Alex is a man in all but age - started walking while at the same time waiting for his response. Even Cub was, shaking himself from his surprise at being spoken to and, at the same time, looking throughout all the responses in his mind and waiting for the right one to appear.

When it did, he transported it to his lips and said, "Tell you what? That I was coughing up blood, or that I've been shot?"

Snake paused, thinking it over, before deciding, "Both."

Shrugging, Cub replied, "I didn't trust you. I mean, I was going to tell you about the coughing and then let the doctors know about the bullet, but it was a bad day for you that first time. I stopped, and after that... I just never did."

The medic nodded slowly, acceptingly. He could see that, understand it. But... "Do you have any other old wounds that I need to know about? Because this time, I'd like to know before I find you unconscious on the floor, needing an evac and a blood transfusion."

Cub thought, then shook his head. He frowned though when he saw Wolf glaring at him. "What?"

"I got a letter once that you had appendicitis. Don't deny it, cause I sent one back."

Cub frowned in confusion, then laughed a little. "That was the excuse MI6 gave me for the bullet. Bloody stupid, too. The scar isn't in the right place, nor does it look like the scar you get from it. But then, all their excuses are crazy."

"Meaning?" Eagle questioned, realizing that he actually wanted to learn about Cub. Tiger stared at him, waiting for a response.

"I get cut up on missions, bruises and the sort, and yet I'm supposed to tell my classmates and teachers that I've been sick. It's a lot more detailed as well, but I don't want to go into it that much."

K-Unit nodded, accepting it. They walked a little farther, then Alex said, laughing, "I never expected to have a conversation like that when I'd been here for a week." He paused, then asked, "It will be better from now on out, right?"

"You bet," Wolf grunted. "We understand you better, so we trust you more."

The rest of K-Unit nodded in agreement, then Tiger questioned, "But why did you trust us with your cover in school? Surely that's confidential."

Alex grinned at him. "Exactly. I'm telling you because it will annoy Jones."

Eagle laughed, Tiger grinned back, Snake rolled his eyes, and Wolf looked torn between laughing and groaning.

* * *

The next day, when they were in the mess hall eating lunch, the doors banged open to reveal Fox. Grinning at the looks on everyone's faces, he walked over to K-Unit. "Cub," he greeted. "I hear you had a run in with Death."

"Don't I always?" Alex returned.

Ben shrugged, "Yeah, but I was hoping that habit was long gone."

"Fox," Wolf said hoarsely, finding his voice after losing it upon seeing his ex-unitmate. "What are you doing here?"

The man shrugged again. "After pondering it for two months, I finally made my decision. I quit SO and gained my place in the SAS back. K-Unit now has six members."

"What? Why?" Cub questioned the now-ex-spy.

"Jones told me that you died after coughing up a lot of blood. Then I heard from Smithers that, while you had been, you hadn't died, and were still alive. So I phoned the sergeant, he agreed to give me my job back, I quit SO, and here I am," Fox replied.

Snake looked torn between cheering and growling. He settled on both and said, in a joking manner, "I've known for a long time, and this is another clue, plus that mess with lying that you made Cub, that the trouble with spies is their lies."

**AN1: Heh heh heh. B, B, B.**

**AN2: I just realized that I described how to get to my bathroom from where I'm at right now. The unconscious part of my brain rules. *grin***

**AN3: Another B! Alright, so mmmaaayyybbbeee now I'm doing this on purpose. **

**AN4: Alright, now you know. I'm doing this on purpose. It started around the time when I was choosing what unit Bear and Badger were to be part of.**

**That was 3212 words! Over 3k! Almost seven pages! I do believe that that is the longest chapter yet. :) Anyways, so there you go. In response to a long wait, I give you a long chapter. And did you know, I was pondering over two different things to do for this when I opened it. Neither of them were written. Oh, well. This is even better, because those would have never gotten this long. Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Monopolize

**Sorry about the wait. I'm at my Uncle's computer right now, and before hand, I've always been to busy to get on. In other words, looking for a house, seeing family and friends, finding a new school, etc. Unfortunately, I'll still be busy after this – I still haven't finished my summer reading list. That's what I get for getting it with less than a month till the school year starts. Also, I don't know when we'll be getting our computer back. So… However, good news! I found TakeNote on my Kindle. It's like the note app on an iPhone, but on a kindle. So, I've been writing new chapters. I actually have two one-shots that I'll post later. I also have this chapter and I'm starting a new Percy Jackson story. Thank you to those who reviewed. DarthZ, thank you for the words. People, I still need things for X and Y. I do not own Alex Rider. **

Chapter 13:

Sergeant Stone of the Brecon Beacons, Wales Branch of the British SAS was fuming mad. Emphasis on the fuming. He had steam coming out of his ears, cheeks were flushed, eyes flashing, ears turning fire hydrant red, veins were throbbing, lips turned down in a snarl, and more. However, he had the best reason in the world. MI6. They were the demons that lived among humans.

Growling he stared at the email on his computer screen. It read, "To Sergeant Stone. Those of us at MI6 must disagree with you on your need for the use of Agents Daniels and Rider. We believe that you can handle the situation in Afghanistan just fine without them. Thank you for asking us. From: the Head of MI6, T. Jones."

It was infuriating. He needed those men, and as both had trained at BB, he had a right to them. Plus, It was K-Unit that was his best team, they were the ones dealing with the problem, and Fox and Cub, the agents he asked for, were part of that team. One that never participated in SAS missions, true, but this time, they were needed. Curse Jones for saying otherwise. Curse her for deciding that she could rule people and what they do.

Growling again, he made up his mind. The trouble with spies is they always monopolize.

**Monopolize: to obtain exclusive possession or control of**

**I'm really sorry that this is so short. It was the only thing I could come up with, and can go no farther. I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, The Black Death Nightmare is one of the two one-shots and will be up soon after this.**


	14. Nigh

**Hey, would you look at that! An update! Incredible! So, I was hoping that, by the time I gained a computer, I would have time to update on a regular basis. Unfortunately, that dream has been crushed by the amount of homework I'm getting. I have been spending five-six hours every night on homework! And I'm only about to enter my third week of freshman year! I dread to think of college. Anyways… Thank you to those who followed and favorited! I only got one review – thank you ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed! (love the name by the way) – so you all made my day. I also need words for X and Y! I also apologize for the last chapter. I tried to make it longer, but… well, you all saw the result. But this one is longer! It takes place after Scorpia Rising, only Alex stayed with MI6.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Chapter 14:

Wolf grumbled to the empty room before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. He had been woken by what sounded like a lock breaking, but upon listening closer, he had discerned that nothing was there. Not even a minute later, rumbling snores filled his apartment again.

* * *

In the living room, a sixteen-year old boy with sharp, brown eyes froze as heard snoring before remembering that his unit leader – even if he had not seen him since the Point Blanc mission and had never really been accepted – was sleeping just down the hall, as it was his place. Even if the apartment had also been labeled, without the man knowing, as his only-in-extreme-emergencies-safe house.

'Well,' Alex Rider, teenage spy, thought. 'This is an emergency. After all, it is not every night that you race through the streets of London knowing that every breath could be your last because all of the Russian Mafia is on your tail after ruining six of their major operations.'

With that, Cub lay down on the black leather couch facing away from the door. Thankfully, there were no windows or balcony in the room that gave a doorway to his death. He was safe, for the night, as long as no assassins came knocking. Hopefully this would not be the case, and he could get a full eight hours of sleep. After that, his internal alarm would wake him up.

* * *

Wolf groaned to himself as he heaved himself out of bed. Normal people would sleep in on Saturdays, but unfortunately, Fox, Snake, and Eagle, the rest of K-Unit, invaded his kitchen. As if they could not feed themselves. Well, Fox actually sometimes could not because he had been on a long mission and all his food had gone bad. But otherwise…

Sighing, the twenty-four year old stumbled out the door, using one hand to rub sleep out of his eyes and the other to support him. He would be better after a cup of coffee. Or two. Maybe three. Usually four.

About a yard from the entrance to the living room, Wolf froze as he heard sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. 'What is going on?!' was his first thought. His second was 'Whatever it is, it better not endanger my coffee!'

The SAS soldier took the three feet into his living room and the ten to the kitchen in running leaps. Once framed by the doorway, his mouth dropped open. Fox was on the ground, rolling around as laughter bellowed from his lips.

Snake was leaning against the counter trying, unlike Fox, to control his laughter. Unfortunately, he was obviously failing.

There was an unknown teen standing and watching, amused, with a slight smirk on his face that was, to a highly trained eye, only allowed to be there because it was allowed.

Finally, Wolf's eyes landed on an egg, soda, flour, cake mix, and herb covered Eagle laying in the middle of his kitchen. There was also a rope around his ankles that was attached to a bucket in the rafters above the other door that was the entrance to the apartment. Eagle was at the other end, hanging upside down with his arms crossed and lips protruding in a pout.

"What," Wolf demanded when he had taken it all in. "Is going on in here? Fox, Snake, you are supposed to be responsible. And who are you?" The last part was directed at the almost nonchalant boy.

As soon as he said this, Snake and Fox turned their heads around so fast they almost got whiplash. Immediately, the medic frowned in confusion while the MI6 agent's eyes widened slightly, his usual unexpressionable face unable to hide his surprise.

"What does it matter who he is?" The sharpshooter cried. "Get me down from here! And why'd you set this trap, Wolfy? It is not very nice."

At this, said man growled. "What have I told you about calling me that? And what do you mean, me? I did not set it."

"You did not?" Fox asked, surprised again. "But then wh-? Alex," he sighed.

"Hmm?" came from the teen. "Oh, yeah. I hope you do not mind Wolf. I had to have some kind of early warning along with something to slow them down."

"Slow who?" Fox questioned, interrupting Wolf who was going to say that yes, he actually did mind. "And I thought you were in Singapore."

"I was," Alex agreed amicably. "But I managed to anger the Russian Mafia and had to hurry back here."

Fox's mouth dropped open. "How did you manage that? You had countries between you! And tell me you did not stow away on a plane again. You know how upset Jones and Crawley get, having to cover up after you."

"Do not worry," the person who K-Unit assumed was a spy, though they did not know how when he was obviously underage, said. "I took a plane, a boat, a lorry, and an army car. Of course I actually stole the car, but… Oh! And I walked part of the way! As for the first question… I think that is one for later."

Fox face palmed, then asked, "What are you doing here though?"

Rolling his eyes, the teen pointed out, "This place is one of our safe houses."

"Our emergency one," the other spy said.

"…" was the only answer.

Fox's eyed widened as he caught on. "How close?"

"I think I lost them somewhere between Paris and here, so soon. I should probably head for a debriefing right now. I just needed some sleep. Anyways," he turned to Eagle and kept turning for each person. "Sorry. That was not meant for you. Wolf, thanks for housing me, though you were completely unaware of the fact. Snake… I do not think you were caught up in anything. Fox, no, you cannot come with me, despite being my part time partner. Adios."

With that, Alex headed out, knowing without turning around that Snake was holding Fox back with the help of Wolf.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, the elder spy – though not the most experienced – slumped in his friends' hands. Fox knew he would not find Alex, not when he did not want to be found.

"Who was that?" Eagle demanded once he had been let down and had used the shower to clean off the best he could.

"My partner in MI6. I cannot tell you his name."

"Why not?" Wolf cried angrily. "He broke into my house!"

"Apartment, security reasons, and he did not break in. He has a key."

"What?" Wolf gasped, horrified. An unknown person who had a key to his apartment?

"He is not unknown, Wolf," Fox sighed, and said person had a pink sheen added to his cheeks as he realized he had said the last part out loud. "In fact, you know him from a few years ago. And no, Eagle, I cannot tell you who. I already explained that."

Said man shut his mouth dejectedly. Snake stifled a chuckle.

Wolf, however, was not done. "Why is my hou- apartment," he corrected himself at Fox's glare, "one of his safe houses?"

"It is mine as well," the spy laughed at his friend's face. "Do not worry, yours is only in case of a huge emergency. And in answer to your question…" Fox sighed. "It is safe and you are able to protect us if necessary. Plus, it is close to HQ and other safe houses just in case, not to mention our places. That is important, as the trouble with spies is enemies are always nigh."

**Tada! Done! What did you think? **


	15. Over Occupy

** Homework, homework, won't you go away? Oh, I'll never miss you when you are gone, in fact I'll sing of your demise! I-**

** Oh. Um, hey. I was just singing about how wonderful the demise of homework would be. Anyways… I'm updating! I finished this chapter in school the other day and had to post it.**

** PoisonIvy1998: I know, right? Just one word, and bam! Story! **

** Rawr52: More K-Unit! Only Eagle, but still…**

** DarthZ: Yeah! I'm glad you liked it.**

** ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed: Still love the name! And nigh means near.**

** So… new chapter! This one takes place after Scorpia Rising, Alex never left with the Pleasures, instead he joined MI6. Funny how most of mine are like that, huh? Also, ignore how Q-Unit just gives out info without much proof… doesn't make sense, but…**

Alex Rider shuffled forward, his stocking feet making no sound on the tile floor. He paused, glanced around the corner, and waved his hand behind him. Director Tulip Jones, gadgeteer Smithers, and MI6 agents Tamara Knight –transferred from the CIA, Ben Daniels – ex-SAS, and Tom Harris – the junior agent there – moved forward. The Deputy Head of MI6 lead the way, gun in hand, prepared for anything.

* * *

- 15 minutes later –

Rose Rothman, daughter of Julia Rothman, stared angrily out the window of her helicopter at her demolished HQ. Somehow, during the hour she was gone, her prisoners – whom she had captured after 10 years of careful planning! – had escaped. On top of that, they found the explosives.

* * *

- three miles away –

Tom rolled on the ground, cracking up. The other people from MI6 watched him, barely keeping grins off their faces. Tom always made them laugh, and when they were off duty, it was ok. But after being kidnapped and escaping, they had to focus.

After another minute, Jones snapped, "Agent Harris! Collect yourself!"

Jumping to attention, the 25-year-old man calmed himself.

"Mrs. Jones?" Agent Daniels questioned. "What are your orders?"

"We are only twenty miles from Brecon Beacons," she noted. "We will go there and take command of two cars and 18 guns with extra ammunition. Then, we will o home in those cars. After organizing a raid, of course."

Tom bounced excitedly. "And explosives?"

Mrs. Jones nodded, but added, "In Agent Daniels' hands unless we are attacked."

Agent Harris made a face, but nodded.

Everyone else gave sighs of relief. Tom plus explosives equaled disaster.

Then, Alex and Ben gave gasps of horror as they realized were they were headed. Hell.

* * *

Five minutes later, Alex gave a sigh of annoyance as they walked on the highway. "Really? Do we have to be on the highway to Hell?"

Tom frowned. "Huh?"

"The old song," Ben explained. "And Brecon Beacons is Hell."

"Huh?" came again.

Alex groaned. "Remind me again how you became an agent?"

"Well, first-"

'Aha! A car!" Smithers interrupted, pointing at an army jeep driving down the highway.

Mrs. Jones smiled satisfactorily and stepped into the road, holding her hand out in the universal sign for stop.

* * *

- in the car –

Cheetah screamed, "Watch out!"

Falcon, who had been having a conversation with Bear, twisted around and, seeing the woman standing in the middle of the road, stomped on the brakes. Cobra and Bear squawked like chickens as their heads slammed into the seat in front of them. Cheetah pulled a face of annoyance as he pushed the passenger seat airbag back into the compartment and out of his face. Falcon breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the woman still standing, unharmed.

This all lasted until Bear, known for his short temper, saw the cause of everything and exploded out of the car, clutching his throbbing head.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He yelled at the woman, not even noticing that she didn't flinch, avert her eyes in shame, or take a step back. "You could have been killed! We could have been killed! And all because you didn't look both ways!"

This went on for a while until Alex lost his patience and yelled, "Calm yourself soldier!"

The leader of Q-Unit was shocked into silence. Falcon, Cobra, and Cheetah stopped laughing at Bear's outburst abruptly.

"Thank you, Agent Rider," the woman said calmly. Then, turning to the SAS unit, she snapped, "Names, unit and rank." When their mouths didn't move, she roared, "NOW!"

Rocketing to attention in record time, Bear saluted. "Bear of Q-Unit, Captain."

Cheetah quickly followed his leader's example. "Cheetah of Q-Unit, Medic Lieutenant."

"Falcon of Q-Unit, Soldier," the sharpshooter saluted.

The explosive expert also saluted and announced himself, "Cobra of Q-Unit , Soldier."

The woman, obviously of high rank now that they took her in, examined them before saying, "At ease."

The four SAS men of Q-Unit moved into a relaxed position.

Mrs. Jones stated, "Jones, Head of MI6."

Bear's mouth almost dropped in horror. He had been yelling at her!

"Agent Rider, Deputy Head of MI6," interrupted his thoughts.

"Agent Daniels, Senior Agent," a familiar voice said. This time, Bear's mouth did drop.

"Fox?" he cried.

The ex-SAS soldier nodded and grinned. "Good to see you again, Bear."

As said man opened his mouth to reply, a voice said, "Nice as this reunion is…" the new woman trailed off before stating, "Agent Knight, Senior Agent."

"Agent Harris, Junior Agent."

"Smithers, Gadgeteer."

Q-Unit took them in, and then Bear asked, "What are you doing here, and why did you stop us?"

Agent Harris opened his mouth to answer, beaming at them, when Agent Rider cut the man off. "We were in the area, making sure no one was doing anything illegal around the base. Unfortunately, someone is, so we need a faster ride to get there. Once there, we'll organize a raid and leave."

Falcon, the best of Q-Unit at uncovering lies, scrutinized Alex. The man stared back evenly. Eventually, Falcon nodded to Bear. His leader gave a sigh of relief as he motioned the MI6 people into the jeep. He did _not_ want to say no the heads of MI6. Turning, he froze. How were they all going to fit?

* * *

- three hours later –

Eagle of K-Unit was mad. He had turned the sergeant's clothes pink and been caught. As punishment, he had gate duty. And everyone hated gate duty. You had to stand in a little hut that did nothing to block the cold. If someone came, you had to step out, rain or shine, to check their id. Plus, it was incredibly boring. You sat for hours on end with no entertainment, as hardly anyone came through.

Eagle was playing tic-tac-toe (hard when your by yourself) in the dirt when he heard the sound of a straining motor. Almost shouting to the heavens in joy, he hurried to the door. Laughing, he stared at the sight before him.

Falcon was driving. Next to him was Cheetah, who was sitting awkwardly between the front seats. Next to him was a young man and an older woman, sharing the passenger seat. In the back was Cobra and Bear, sharing the left seat. Next to them was another young man and a woman. Next to them was a large, bubbly man who was taking up the whole right seat. On the floor was a familiar man that Eagle couldn't place.

Bear growled, "Stop laughing, Eagle, and let us in."

Eagle continued to laugh for another minute, just to annoy the man, before saying, "Id, Bear. For all of you. Can't let you in without 'em."

Bear growled again but handed his over. So did everyone else. Eagle glanced at all of them before holding them under a scanner. 'Captain Bear, Q-Unit'. 'Medic Lieutenant Cheetah, Q-Unit'. 'Soldier Falcon, Q-Unit'. 'Soldier Cobra, Q-Unit'. 'Classified, Head of MI6'. Eagle started, glancing at the woman in the passenger seat. 'Classified, Deputy Head of MI6'. The guard looked up again, once more to that seat. 'Agent Harris, MI6'. 'Agent Knight, MI6'. "Agent Daniels, MI6'. 'Gadgeteer Smithers, MI6'.

* * *

- in car –

Ben stared at his old comrade, praying he didn't recognize him. He was also thankful that their ids were sewed into hidden pockets that Rothman hadn't found.

Ben watched as Eagle finally handed over their ids. "Go," he said, sighing. "But bring my case to the sergeant. Please. I'll be lucky if anyone else comes."

"We will, my friend," Cobra sighed. He understood where Eagle was coming from, having been there himself.

Bear shook his head, "Tough luck, Eagle. We can't, we have business to do." The leader then kicked the back of the driver's seat and Falcon, startled, put his foot on the gas.

Eagle cried out in despair as the car drove away. As he did, Ben laughed. The man still in K-Unit stopped abruptly, staring after the car, his mouth forming the name, "Fox?"

* * *

- Sergeant's office –

Sergeant Hayes looked up, startled, when his office door slammed open. He jolted to his feet and saluted when he saw who was coming in. "Mrs. Jones," he gasped. "You are unexpected, so I apologize for not being prepared –"

"I am taking over your troops for a few days, Sergeant," the Head of MI6 interrupted him.

"What?" The poor man was completely bewildered.

"Out," Jones said simply.

The sergeant exited the room – _his_ office! – and met with a confused Q-Unit. "What is going on?" He demanded. "I've just been kicked out of my office! _My _office!"

Bear shook his head, "We met them on the road and gave them a ride here because they had discovered some kind of cult near here. That's all we know."

* * *

That knowledge grew only a little as time passed. This was because the spies stayed hold up in the sergeant's office. Occasionally they came out and gave orders, but that was it. As the orders grew, however, a picture began to form.

By the end of the third day, by which everyone was tired, the terrorists had been captured and the spies gone. Along with them were two cars, 18 guns, and extra ammo. The soldiers guarding the weapons shed had no idea how that happened.

Eagle, when he was finally relieved from guard duty at the gate after being forgotten till the second day after the spies left due to all the commotion and confusion – he was lucky to have taken enough food and water to last for weeks for a normal person's stomach, said only one thing before collapsing into sleep after learning what happened, "The trouble with spies is when they over occupy."

**There! Finished. Not very good, but finished. Please review!**


	16. Pried

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**TantalumCobolt, you made me so happy with your review!**

** , I actually thought of pies before, and tons of people have suggested it. I would do it, but as you'll see in here, I had already started a different word. Thank you for your suggestion though!**

**LuvNarnia, I might do wives. It's one of about five words on my list. Unfortunately, I don't do many family fics Alex + wife + kids. Could you suggest your favorite?**

**rawr52, I love K-Unit as well! I was planning on having Eagle be one of the main characters, but as you saw, that wasn't what my muse had planned.**

**This chapter takes place after Scorpia Rising, only Ben adopted Alex instead of the Pleasures. Also, Alex continues to work for MI6, and he's recovering from his last mission which went very badly. Due to the whole adoption thing, but being so close in age, it is a brother/brother relationship between Ben and Alex, not a dating thing. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wolf stormed into K-Unit's cabin, anger flushing his face. He stomped over to his bunk, letting the door slam behind him. His dark brown eyes almost matched his black hair in darkness and size - in other words, there was almost none left, his eyes were narrowed so much.

Eagle, Snake, and Fox looked up in astonishment. They had last seen their leader going to the sergeant's office. What could have possibly happened?

"Wolf?" Fox asked warily.

"What?' was the gruff answer.

"What did Sarge say?"

"Cub," the name was spat, "is coming back for an indefinite amount of time. And he's being attached to our unit."

Immediately, Fox asked, "When is he coming?"

"Now. Sarge said-"

Wolf was interrupted by Fox slamming the door as he sprinted toward the camp entrance.

"Wha-?" was the only thing going through Wolf, Snake, and Eagle's heads.

* * *

Alex "Cub" Rider winced as he stepped out of the car that brought him to Brecon Beacons. His hand started to inch, unconsciously, to his heart, but he stopped and groaned. Ben "Fox" Daniels was headed right for him, and he had his 'what-in-the-world-are-you-doing-out-of-bed-let-alone-the-hospital-young-man?' face on.

And, sure enough, when Fox was a few feet away, "What in the world are you doing out bed, let alone the hospital, young man?!"

Shrugging, Alex replied, "Jones ordered me here to recover from my ordeal. Honestly, I don't know what the big deal is."

Ben's face went white. "Alex, you do know that you need to be careful, right? If you aren't you-"

"Could strain your heart - the big pump that pumps your blood through your body, keeping you alive - and it could burst and then you would die. Or something even more horrible! Curse those Scorpions for torturing you and making your bullet wound worse!"

Fox flushed in embarrassment. "I guess I've said that a lot, huh?"

"Only a million times," Alex sighed. He was _not_ exaggerating. Fox would rant that exact rant - word for word - almost every hour of every day. Even when he was in the hospital. Good grief, this was the first time since Alex's admittance that his guardian had seen him outside of the hospital!

"Sorry," Fox muttered.

Alex shrugged, "S'ok."

Face lighting up, Ben asked excitedly, "Really?!"

"No," Cub snapped. "It's torturous! It'll be ok when you stop saying it!"

Fox's face fell.

Sighing, Cub apologized, "I'm sorry, Fox, it's just... I'm so bored! I was stuck in a hospital for months, and now I'm stuck here, so I'm on edge, and-"

"It's ok, as long as you're sorry. I will do my best to not say it anymore, though. Promise."

Alex's face was full of relief. "Thank you! Oh, I could kiss you right now!"

Ben frowned, "Was I really that bad?"

Cub nodded grimly before laughing and running towards K-Unit's cabin.

Fox shrieked in horror and worry and cried, racing after the teen, "Alex, you do know you need to be careful, right? If..."

* * *

In the cabin, Wolf, Snake, and Eagle looked up, startled, as they heard a yell of, "Fox! You promised!"

The door burst open to reveal a panting Fox. He looked around, confused. "Where's Cub?"

A voice sounded from behind him, "Here. You passed me in your eagerness to catch up."

Ben flushed in embarrassment as K-Unit laughed, but quickly recovered when he saw Alex clutching his side. "Cub!" he gasped. "Are you ok? Did you pull any stitches? Ooh, I told you! I told you that you would get hurt if you-"

"Fox!" Cub shrieked.

Instantly, the man was quiet before saying, "I'm just worried about you."

Sighing, Alex replied, "I know. But consider I was you and you were me. Wouldn't you be extremely annoyed if I kept repeating the same words over and over again until you knew them by heart?"

"Yes," Fox admitted.

Nodding, Cub opened his mouth to say more, when he was interrupted by Eagle.

"Wait! How do you know each other? What's wrong with Cub? Why is Fox so worried? WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Everyone in the cabin but Eagle winced at the last words. The sharpshooter had a set of lungs like a dying, tortured bird. They did not, however, deter Eagle from cintinuing in his questioning - or Interrogation of Our Bushy Haired Friends, as he called it.*****

* * *

After an hour of it, Cub and Fox cracked. They ran from the cabin, Ben screaming after Alex, "Alex, you do know that...?"

Inside, Eagle frowned. "What did I do?"

In response, Wolf and Snake gaped at him.

* * *

The next morning, K-Unit - minus Fox - woke up and screamed. Outside, Fox and Cub grinned at their successful prank.

"And that," Alex stated, "is why the trouble with spies is when they are pried."

* * *

***A fox and a cub are bushy haired, so...**

**It wasn't my best, I'll admit. And Fox was ****_very_**** OC. But, oh well. That, ladies and gents, is what happens when I start something, don't like it all that much but decide it's ok, especially because I don't want to start all over.**

**What did you think? Please review!**


	17. Qualify

**Woohoo! I'm updating only about a week later! To those of you waiting for Secrets Unlocked or one of my other stories, I am extremely sorry. I would write you as much as I do Trouble With Spies except for one thing. All my chapter are written online. See, I write these chapters when I have time in school, such as after a test.**

**PoisonIvy1998 - Thank you!**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed - I know, I love K-Unit stories too! There aren't enough in my opinion. Which, coincidentally, is why I have so many. :) Also, I think I've said it before, but... I love your name!**

**TantalumCobolt - That's ok that you couldn't think of any. As you can see, I have one. Thank you for trying though! I appreciate the effort, not everyone helps me out. What I really need help in though is 'x', 'y', and 'z'. There is nothing for x, y=why, and zip by. I would really prefer not to use these, so any help will be received gratefully.**

**Right, so this chapter takes place over a period of time. There are different pieces from different people, all about the same person who I give hints to and reveal in the last part. Enjoy!**

The sergeant at Brecon Beacons growled at the phone as the man on the other side hung up. "Curse Blunt. Just 'cause he's a spy doesn't mean he gets everything."

* * *

Wolf of K-Unit glanced up from his book as the door to the cabin opened. "You're not allowed to be in here," he growled.

The man - was it just Wolf's imagination or did he look familiar? - cocked an eyebrow and said, "I'm MI6. I believe I can."

"Out," Wolf said shortly to the Cub look-alike.

"No. I'm allowed because I work for MI6."

"That's no excuse!" Wolf yelled. "Out, now!"

"How about that I'm being attached to K-Unit for a week?"

Wolf fell silent.

* * *

Falcon, the shooting instructor at Brecon Beacons, stated into the open arms shed, "You have to leave. No soldier but me is allowed in here except in emergencies."

A man - or a boy? He looked so in the light - appeared in the door way. "Then I'm allowed. I'm a spy for MI6."

As he disappeared into the shadows again, Falcon cursed.

* * *

Snake, the medic of K-Unit, frowned as he looked on the scene before him. His new unitmate - if only for a week - was being harassed by Bear of B-Unit.

"Who do you think you are, kid? A soldier? 'Cause you're not. You're just some teenager who's daddy payed for you to be here. To be in this cafeteria, you have to have served your country."

"Great! I'm qualified then."

Bear boomed a laugh. "Hah! As if a runt like you could ever be a soldier!"

"I'm a spy," was the reply, and it was the one time Snake ever saw Bear gobsmacked.

* * *

"I'm not going," Alex Rider growled at Blunt and Jones.

"You're the only one who can -" Blunt started, only to be interrupted by Alex.

"I'm not going, and that's final! Besides, I haven't done anything like this in months."

"What do you think Brecon Beacons was for?" Jones questioned.

"And you're a spy, you'll adapt. Now go see Smithers."

'The trouble with spies,' Alex thought on his way down, 'is that no matter how long away from the job, they always qualify.'

**So how'd you like it? Wasn't my best, that's for sure, but it is alright. If only it was longer. *sigh* Oh well. I'll hopefully make it up to you by publishing another chapter soon. Imagine. Three chapters in two weeks! Incredible! Hmm. If it only it wasn't. Anyways... please review!**


	18. Reply

**Hello! I'm updating already! **

Justin Valentine, the newest person to try and take over the world, hid behind a desk in his office.

All had been going well with his operation of wooing every girl and boy in the world before Alex bloody Rider had arrived. Suddenly, his work had gone downhill. Justin had ordered his guards to shoot the boy, and they had. There was just one problem. They missed.

Now, Rider had killed one guard and taken his gun. This led to the rest of his guards trying to shoot him before he could shoot them. They missed again.

Shouting at his guards to cover him, Justin dashed for the windows. The one time they really needed to obey him, they didn't, and Justin screamed in pain as a bullet connected with his thigh and arm in rapid succession.

Before he passed out, Justin had one thought back to the beginning of the shoot out.

'The trouble with spies is, no matter what the occasion, they always reply.'

**Sorry it's only this long. Unfortunately, the next two are about the same length. Don't know when I'll be posting them, though, as I have to go now. Please review! Oh... and this is the second last name. Cookies to any who guess the first!**


	19. Surprised

**I am so sorry! It's been so long! The problem has, of course, been school and sports. My teachers decided December and January would be the perfect time to load on the homework. Also, I planned on updating during Christmas Break, but I was sick the first week. After Christmas my family went on a trip, got back New Years, and then it was back to school. So, yeah. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. You guys keep me going! Anyways, I do not own Alex Rider!**

Tom Harris was angry. It was as simple as that. He was angry. And it all started on his best friend's birthday...

* * *

"No, no, no!" Tom yelled. "I ordered sausage with extra cheese, not cabbage and anchovies! Who wants that on a pizza? No one!"

"I'm sorry," the man who delivered the pizzas said, "But that's what I have here for you. If you would like, though, you can order a new pizza. It will be here in an hour."

"No!" Tom shrieked. "There isn't enough time!" And with that, the teen slammed the door.

* * *

The pizza disaster had only been the beginning. Then the soda was spilled with a minute to spare. Before that he discovered his dad had eaten the candy - his mom never told him it was for a party because they weren't speaking - and his mom forgot to bake a cake - screaming didn't count as speaking. The ice cream was a big sticky melted mess. The store was somehow out of chips.* The balloons wouldn't blow up. And on top of everything else, the present Tom had ordered hadn't arrived yet.

"Alex's surprise two-man birthday party is officially screwed," Tom sighed as he slumped in a chair.

"Not much of a surprise, mate," Alex Rider said, startling Tom. "You've been planning this for months and haven't exactly done a good job of hiding it."

"It would've been if you weren't a bloody spy," Tom grumbled.

But that took the cake. Or at least, it would if there was any.

'The trouble with spies,' Tom thought, angry all his work had gone to waste and Alex had actually known about it, 'is they are never surprised.'

*** That has happened to me before. Not at a store but a restaurant.**

**Ok, so, sorry it's so short. It was the only thing I could think of. Oh well. On the bright side, you got more of Tom! He had only been in Over Occupy before now!**

**Please review!**


	20. Ties

**Yeah! I'm posting again! This one takes place with Ian Rider on his way home from Cornwall during Stormbreaker. I do not own Alex Rider.**

Ian Rider growled to himself as he drove from Cornwall to home. He was going to kill Alan Blunt. He had planned on retiring but somehow, the Head of MI6 had managed to maneuver him into doing one last mission - Stormbreaker.

Now, he was in danger. Yassen Gregorovich was on his tail, and that meant trouble. Ian didn't want trouble.

Sighing, the spy fished his wallet out of his pocket - fingerprint encoded - and glanced at a picture. His nephew, Alex Rider.

Smiling slightly, Ian turned his attention back to the road. He had never been close to the boy, thanks to his 'no ties' rule. He had seen how his brother, Alex's father, John, died after it, and he sore that he would have no ties to hinder him.

After this mission, Ian planned on breaking that rule. Alex was the only family he had left, and he din't even know if the boy preferred chocolate or vanilla cake. Ian did not plan on dying without knowing his nephew well or doing things with him. ANd taking him on trips for scuba diving and the like didn't count. That was making sure Alex could protect himself in need be.

Sighing, Ian decided one thing before his body went limp, eyes glazing over and the car crashing on the side of the road as the bullet connected with his chest.

The trouble with spies is they hold no ties.

**So, this one is short too! Oh well. The next one is longer, and hopefully the ones after that. I enjoy these just as much as you guys do! Of course, you already knew that. If I didn't, I wouldn't be writing it. Anyways... please review! You know, that little blue button at the bottom of the page? Yes, that's it! Now click on it! **


	21. Unify

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! It has been so long since I updated, and I've had this chapter in my notebook for a while too! Ugh. There is no excuse except for sports, homework, school, etc which I repeat all the time. Unfortunately, I am stuck on the next chapter. I've started it - and it's pretty good so far, looking to be a long one - but I can't get very far. Anyway!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**PoisonIvy1998 - Uh... oops? I never meant to do that! Personally, I like Yassen. This just made sense to me. So, uh, sorry?**

**DrewTheSeagull - Thank you! To me, one of the biggest compliments is telling a writer they brought tears. It means the story touched the reader and that means it was written well enough to do so. So thank you!**

**I do not own Alex Rider. The prank ideas were built off of the ones in Doppler Effect's story Those Guys We Forgot About? Go check it out! Extremely good! Like, bust a thousand guts laughing good!**

Wolf cursed as he heard a whistling sound and yelled, diving under his bed, "Cellar time!"

From his 'cellar' (a small hole dug under his bed), the leader of K-Unit watched as his sleeping unitmates tumbled out of bed in a hurry, getting under cover.

A single tense second passed, and then there was an almighty crash as something fell through the roof.

After five minutes of waiting, Wolf checked on all his teammates to make sure they were alright. When he had received three affirmatives, he called, "Eagle, report!"

"Looks like a... um... I don't know what that is."

"Tell me it isn't a cow like C-Unit got," Cheetah sighed.

"No. It actually looks like... like... run!" Eagle screamed.

Immediately, the other members of K-Unit followed the order, Eagle slamming the door behind him. They dashed about ten yards from their cabin before turning as they heard the noise of a falling building. The impact of the door had caused the cabin - already half demolished from the collision - to collapse.

"What," Wolf growled, "demanded you to slam that door and loose our shelter?"

"Sna-snakes. Snakes. It was a box full of snakes that fell open on the impact," the sharpshooter stammered.

"Eagle," Snake said slowly as he saw about ten snakes slither past. "Those are garden snakes."

At his words, Wolf and Cheetah glared at Eagle who said, "Ah. Oops?"

"Oops?" Cheetah demanded. "Oops?! We have no cover now. We'll have to have more than one scout at night because we're open to attack!"

"Shut up," Wolf growled. "You're just calling attention to us."

Snake sighed as he saw his newest unitmate start hyperventilating at their leader's words. "Wolf," he hissed.

Said man glanced at Snake, then turned to Cheetah. "Look, as long as we get into the woods and build shelter, being as quiet as possible, we'll be fine."

At his words, K-Unit turned as one and headed for safety. Thoughts running through their heads included:

Wolf - Why did Cub have to start his revenge on camp through a literal prank war? Why did Fox have to join him? And why, oh why, did the sergeant - who used to be a spy himself - have to turn a blind eye to it all?

Cheetah - I didn't sign up for this! I was prepared for bullets ripping through skin and bone, bombs exploding walls! Not hidden pits filled with goo that drip pretty pink bows on you as you climb out and animals falling through ceilings!

Snake - I hope the spies stop soon. Otherwise, there will be more people hyperventilating than just Cheetah. *Noting a scream from Q-Unit's still standing cabin of "Rat! Come back!" as said man hurled himself out the door towards the road home (500 miles before civilization).* Plus more freaked-out-of-their-sane-minds men than just Rat.

Eagle - I wish Cub had asked me to join him! I would have had so much fun!

* * *

Within a week, all the units were hiding out in the woods - all cabins had been destroyed. They soon learned not to join other units as the pranks became bigger, compensating for more people.

* * *

After two weeks, Y-Unit left along the road. On the way, they picked up others who, like Rat, had run. They hadn't made it far without supplies. Y-Unit, who did after raiding the kitchens, could provide for them.

* * *

After four and a half weeks, all units were called out of hiding. They found a laughing Cub, Fox, and sergeant. The head of MI6, Mrs. Jones, was fighting to keep back a smile.

Turning to the new recruits, Eagle told them seriously, "And this, is why the trouble with spies is when they unify."


	22. Vibes

**Hey! So, I managed to find my muse for this story again! Unfortunately, I also looked at my list for words. And guess what? I have nothing for 'x' and only 'y' for 'y'. So if you could give my some that would be great! They could even be in a different language, I really don't care as long as you also give tell me what they mean. :) Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Alex Rider's Spygirl, I'm glad you like my Alex Rider stories! I can tell considering you favorited and followed every one plus me. Let me tell you, it was a surprise when I opened my email and found twenty-four emails about it! A good one, though.**

**TantalumCobolt, thank you for your offer! As you can see, I didn't need help, but it's the offer that counts.**

**This story takes place after Scorpia Rising in a world where Alex was adopted by Fox and kept working for MI6. Boar is Fox's replacement in K-Unit.****  
**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Ben Daniels drove the car with his eyes locked forwards, wishing he had ear plugs. If he did, he could shut out the whining of his ward beside him.

"- have to go? I mean really, since when have I listened to Jones? She's probably having a heart attack right now from shock. You know what? You should pull over and call security to check. You'll have to because my phone is dead. I hope she isn't! Oh, come on, Ben! How can you be so heartless?"

Finally, Ben responded, "I'm not heartless, Alex. Just not stupid. I know that if I pull over I'm going to have to get out to get reception. I also know that you'll immediately switch seats and drive away, leaving me stranded."

"Ben!" Alex Rider cried, pretending to be shocked. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Easily and truthfully," the elder man replied wryly.

Dropping the pretenses, as they were getting him nowhere, Alex sighed, "I just don't get it Ben. Why do we have to go to Brecon Beacons to join K-Unit on a mission?"

"Because officially, we're part of the unit, and you know that Alex."

"But still! We could be doing something else! We're MI6's number two agents!"

"Which is why we're going to get this over with," Ben said, clearly putting an end to the discussion.

* * *

Snake shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The glares being exchanged from Fox and Cub to Wolf and Boar were starting to het on his nerves. Snake wasn't one to scare easily, but when the feud had been going on for two days - ever since the spies arrived... well... It was getting awkward. Extremely awkward.

The problem was, neither party was going to back down. Wolf was convinced that Cub didn't belong at Brecon Beacons, even after the boy saved his career. So, he tried to bully Cub. Boar, of course, joined him. This led to Cub being mad and Fox going all mama bear. Eagle wanted no part in it yet, thankfully. And Snake had grown up. However, well... they had a mission in two days. If the four hadn't made up by then, there would be trouble. Snake knew that for a fact.

* * *

"Right," Wolf muttered, studying the map of the complex. "Fox, Cub, you go that way once we're in. We'll the other way. We'll meet at the control center."

"No," Fox argued. "Why split up? We stick together."

"Yeah, right," Boar sneered. "If the kid messes up he'll get us all captured like that. On the other hand, if we split up, he'll only get you captured and you're expendable."

Snake had had enough. "Expendable?" He repeated, voice high in disbelief. "No one here is expendable! What happened to leave no man behind?"

"It got tossed out the window when this _boy_," Boar sneered the last word, "joined the SAS."

"He didn't!" Fox protested. "He joined MI6, which is worse!"

"Then why doesn't he quit and save us the trouble of caring for him?" Wolf fired off the question.

Eagle joined the argument, "Hey! I like caring for Cubby!"

Cub shuffled forward, a worried look on his face. "Guys?"

"Stay out of this, Cub!" All five men shouted, before going back to arguing. Snake's red hair was finally pushing past his patience, Eagle was looking hurt at something Boar told him, Wolf was furious that half his team and old friend was against him, Boar's temper was emerging fully at having a minor on his team, and Fox was protecting his cub.

Cub looked at them, down to his gadget that showed about twenty red spots - heat signatures of people - heading their way, and back again. Their place in the forest at the edge, a mile from the nearest security, was being compromised because of all the yelling. Sighing, and deciding it wouldn't make much of a difference, Cub placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled, loud, clear, and over his teammates' voices.

The screaming stopped, and Cub found himself on the other end of two glares and three can't-you-see-I'm-busy looks. He looked back at them, sighed, and said, "We're going to have company in about a minute."

"And how do you know that?" Boar asked. "You're just a boy."

"A boy spy with gadgets," Cub corrected, holding up said machine.

K-Unit plus Fox grew silent, staring at the screen assessing the heat signatures for ten square miles around them. As they watched, they saw the twenty enemy blobs converging on six others, and they all spun, catching the attackers by surprise.

* * *

_Two days later:_

Wolf frowned suddenly as he entered the holding building that held the leader of the operation they had stopped. "Cub?" he asked of the boy slowly but surely integrating his way into K-Unit.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you look at your gadget?"

Shrugging, Cub replied, "I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen."

The captured man groaned and thought, 'The trouble with spies is when they get bad vibes.'

**So, I don't like the ending, but it was the best I could do. Please review! I'm at 93 reviews and this story only has a few more chapters left! Let's get it over 100!**


	23. Why

**Second time updating today! Yes! I'm on a roll! Anyway, this one is kind of a crack fic. It's short - less than 300 words - and silly. However, it was the only thing I could come up with. Also, thank you to the people who have continued to read this story and review and favorite and follow! You people keep me writing! However, I do need words for 'x' and 'y'. Doesn't matter what language as long as you tell me the meaning.**

**This fic takes place after _Scorpia Rising_ by a few years.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Alex sighed as he hung from the concrete ceiling, metal bindings cutting into his wrists. "Why?"

"Why what?" His captor asked, confused.

"Why do you have to chain me like this?"

"Shut up," a second man snarled, slapping the first on the head.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"What?" The men chorused.

"No, no, I asked _why_. Not what. _Why_."

"Huh?"

Sighing again, Alex mumbled, "There are no competent kidnappers these days."

* * *

_Day later:_

Alex looked up as the door clanged open, revealing Ben 'Fox' Daniels. The man walked in grumbling, "Why do you have to push me?"

"I don't," Captor Number Two replied.

"Then why do you?" Alex asked. "And Fox, why are you here?"

"Rescuing you, why?"

"You don't seem to be doing a good job," Alex remarked. "I wonder why."

* * *

_Two Days Later:_

The two spies, both hanging, looked up as the door burst open.

"K-Unit!" Fox cried, grinning. "Why are you here?"

"Rescue mission," Wolf grunted. "Your butts again."

"Don't blame us, blame our kidnappers. We should ask them why they took us," Alex said.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later:_

"Why are we going this way?" Fox questioned.

"Because we came in this way," Snake explained.

"Why?" The spies asked in unison.

Eagle opened his mouth to explain, but shut it as the enemy, drawn by their talking, attacked.

"Why did you have to be so loud?" Ben groaned.

"We weren't!" K-Unit yelled back.

"You just were, so why-?" Alex began.

"Shut up!"

'The trouble with spies,' Wolf fumed mentally as they fought their way to freedom, 'is they always ask why.'

**So... yeah. I don't know where this came from. Oh well, I hope it made you laugh.**

**Please review! My goal is 100 reviews by the time I post the last chapter and I need less than ten!**


	24. X-eyes

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! We are at 98 reviews now! Two more and we're at the 100 mark, three and we're past it!**

**Wheel Then - Thank you for your suggestion!**

**Also, it turns out that there are just about no words for x that I can use. The ones I can I don't know how to. So, I'm making up my own. This chapter takes place after Scorpia Rising except Alex officially joined MI6 instead of moving to the United States. **

**WARNING - THIS IS ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY M RATED! READ ONLY IF YOU ARE OK WITH BLOOD AND GORE.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Mrs. Jones stared, shocked, at the sight in front of her. It wasn't what you would think it would have to be to make the head of MI6 show emotion, either. It wasn't a tortured, unrecognizable body that had to have some kind of identification found to prove who it once was. It wasn't a mile high stack of papers all waiting for her to read through and sign. It wasn't even a threat saying that Scorpia had the power to blow up all of England.

No. The sight was none of those. Instead, it was a note from an assassin with a cartoon on it.

This particular cartoon had nothing special about it at first look. Not drawn particularly well, no famous signature at the bottom, nothing. But at Mrs. Jones' second look, that changed. When she had looked twice, she saw. And what she saw terrified her.

* * *

The neighbors of a home in Chelsea - which had stood, perfect lawn and maintained paint with un-cracked sidewalks since the late 1800s next to their identical ones - stared in shock and horror as teams of SAS flooded through the door and windows. They raced across the grass, boots digging in and tearing it up to reveal the dirt. The uniformed units didn't pause at the locked door but rushed onward, kicking it down. Men with machine guns jumped through the etched glass windows. The sound of breaking wood and glass echoed across the street. And though the neighbors couldn't see it, they could easily imagine the goings on inside from the sounds they heard.

* * *

Wolf barked orders to K-Unit as they raced up the stairs of the house, not bothering to avoid the family relics on the tables or expensive original paintings on the walls. They had been briefed. They knew it was fake. 'A show and a defense' the sergeant had called it. 'Nearly impossible to move through in the dark without knocking anything over. Nothing is real anyway. The second to last owner put it all there to alert him if anyone entered without his knowledge and the next two kept it.' Now, Wolf realized the truth of those words as, even with the lights on, his unit must have broken half the things in their way.

Barging through the last door on the right, the leader of K-Unit froze in horror at the sight. It was the same one that Mrs. Jones saw, just in real life and not cartoon form.

* * *

Agent Daniels moved easily through the wrecked house, silently stepping over a shattered vase that had spilled roses and water to the floor. He had been here before. He knew the layout of the building. He had calculated what it would like should anything break and where each piece would be, and he wasn't off at all. Stepping up the stairs, the spy moved to the end of the hallway, stopping in front of four men who had obviously been traumatized recently. Knowing if they had been from a previous mission they wouldn't be on this one, Agent Daniels steeled himself for what they had seen and greeted, "K-Unit. I'm here to see the-." The spy paused, swallowed dryly - he wasn't as calm or unaffected as he looked - before continuing, "the victim."

The four members of the unit - three Agent Daniels knew, one he didn't - glanced at each other before the shortest but most muscular stepped forward. The man was clearly the leader. "Fox."

"I'm Agent Daniels now," the spy corrected. "Now may I go in?"

Wolf would have liked to protest, but he had been briefed on this as well. Agent Daniels - who used to be the fourth member of K-Unit before Rat replaced him - was a friend of the murdered man. He had immediate access and was not to be interfered with. Wolf moved aside. The spy stepped past him, pausing briefly at the closed door to steel himself once more, and then he grasped the knob and entered.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw, and he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. Fighting back the tears, and brushing them away angrily when they still came, Agent Daniels moved to the blue, black, brown, and red bed in the center of the room. The red, brown, and black wasn't originally part of the decor. It had been added in the past twenty-four hours unwillingly by the owner of the house.

Standing by the head, the spy reached out a shaking hand and stroked the red-streaked brown hair that remained on the head. The rest was still attached to the scalp, which was nailed to the wall above the teenager's skull. It had been cut off with the bloody ax that rested in the corner, strands of hair on that as well. The weapon sat next to a stained-brown whip and dripping-red dull knife.

Agent Daniels bit down the sob that threatened to escape, instead taking the sheet covering the body and pulling it back, revealing the mess of a body underneath. The weapons in the corner, along with those scattered throughout the rest of the room, had been used extensively on this person. The only part of it that hadn't been touched was the face, leaving the cocoa brown eyes to stare sightlessly at the ceiling. The freckle spattered nose lay unbroken in the center. The cheeks, pale in death, had not a single scratch between them.

Contrasting to that perfect image, all four legs and arms had been broken in multiple places. The throat had finger-shaped bruises marring it. The chest was already scarred when the assassin got to the teenager, but the knife - and more - had drawn more pieces in a bloody masterpiece. Agent Daniels would bet all he had that the back looked similar, just with the whip added in. The feet and hands no longer had toes and fingers, instead only welts that would make it impossible to walk or pick anything up.

The spy reached once more for the sheet and pulled it back up, only pausing to close the eyes. He stood there, staring at his old friend, before turning and exiting the room. He ignored K-Unit, who were still outside, and walked downstairs. He paused as he thought of the boy's friends, closed his eyes in horror at the idea of going back into the room, but turned around anyway. He took as long as he possibly could before reentering it and, unwillingly but instinctively scanning the blood spattered room as he walked up to the wardrobe where a phone rested. Agent Daniels knew it had originally been on the bedside table but had probably - 100% chance - been moved by the assassin so the the teenager could not call for help. Retrieving the electronic device containing the emails and phone numbers of the boy's friends, the spy then exited the room swearing to himself to never return.

* * *

Mr. Blunt, the ex-head of MI6, started as his door opened and Mrs. Jones stepped through. "Alan," she said quietly. "I would like you to see what your meddling did."

The woman handed him a piece of paper and then left. He stared after her for a few seconds before looking at the paper.

It was a cartoon of a wrecked room filled with weapons and dried blood. In the center there was a bed with a body on it, the scalp hanging above it. The body had cartoon eyes for a dead person and was easily recognizable as Alex Rider. Across the bottom were the words 'The trouble with spies is when they have x-eyes.'

**Woohoo! Over 1300 words! Anyways, I have no idea where this came from. I was going to end it after Mrs. Jones' part in the beginning, but then I said to myself, "But that's not even 200 words. My readers deserve more." And BOOM! This chapter was written! So, yeah. Lots of gore and stuff, totally rated M, if you get nightmares tonight I have one thing to say - I warned you at the top!**

**Please review! This story has almost 100 reviews!**


	25. Yokai

**Hello again! So, Spring Break is upon us! Or at least, those that have it. But what it means is that I have a week with nothing to do except school work that has been assigned, sports, etc! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**TantalumCobolt - I get what you mean, I think it was the most drastic thing I have ever written, and I've done some drastic things before! (Read A Pleasure in Murder). However, I am happy to tell you that while this story is almost over, the sequel has yet to begin! I forget when I mentioned it before, I think in chapter 7, but it will be called The Good Thing About Spies. It, like this one, will have 26 chapters for each letter of the alphabet. I might switch some words, some might stay the same. The difference is, well, in the title. And you're right, you are the 100th reviewer!**

**Brackenfern - Judging by your name, I'm going to assume that you read Warriors by Erin Hunter. If I am correct, may I direct you to my profile so that you can click on Into the Past? It is my one Warriors fic, and while it takes me awhile to update - as is shown by the fact that the last time I did was December - lots of people like it. Also, the reason it takes awhile is self-explanatory once you read it.**

**Credit for this chapter's word goes to Wheel Then. Thank you, Wheel Then! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped the number surpass 100!**

**This chapter takes place in many places throughout and after the books.**

**I do not own Alex Rider. Enjoy!**

Alex walked through the hallways of Brooklands, eyes peeled for any danger. There was none, not there, but his ears still picked up words that were like a dagger to his heart.

"Watch out! There goes Rider."

"How did you see him? He's like a ghost."

A faint shake of the head, "I only saw him because _I_ had to dodge him."

"There's Druggie Rider."

"Probably off to take some more."

"Stupid Rider, always causing trouble. It'd be better if he just disappeared."

Alex had learnt to ignore the people, but that didn't mean the words weren't there. They hurt, especially since they were said by people he used to consider friends. Now... now he had no friends but Tom.

* * *

_Takes place after Scorpia Rising; Alex left for Brecon Breacons:_

Cheetah held back a curse as the new kid appeared in front of him. The boy had been at camp for a week, and so far, he had managed to freak out every single one of the soldiers. The teen would be gone for hours, and then just reappear somewhere. Every single bloody time, he came like a ghost. A crazy, pale-faced, light-footed ghost who was terrific at haunting the SAS camp.

* * *

_After Scorpia Rising; Alex is again working for MI6:_

Miguel Rivera, a Spanish mob boss who had taken one of the head seats in Scorpia, howled in fury as he watched his base go up in flames. There went his reputation, his work, his people, everything! And all because of one little boy playing spy that had to find his explosives room! Why hadn't his guards caught him? They were being paid for a reason!

* * *

The assassin stared down at the street before him. Andrew was on the rooftop across from the Royal and General Bank, keeping his eyes peeled for a brown-eyed, brown-haired sixteen year old boy. His gun was assembled next to him, the silencer - though why he was using it for this job Andrew didn't know - in place and the bullets loaded. Now he just needed the boy.

Andrew turned away for one tenth of a second at the sound of something behind him, then turned back as he saw it was only a pigeon.

One hour later, and fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine and nine tenths seconds after the boy had been supposed to leave the bank, the assassin concluded the boy had slipped by him. In the one-tenth of a second that Andrew had been distracted, Alex Rider had disappeared.

* * *

All of the people who dealt with Alex Rider came to one simple conclusion.

The trouble with spies is they are like yokai.

**Yokai - ghost, phantom, strange apparition; a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore**

**If I misunderstood what yokai are, sorry to any Japanese people reading this!**

**Also, sorry to everyone that this is so short. I wasn't sure what to put, so... yeah. Please review!**


	26. Zip By

**Hey! So, turns out my Spring Break was busier than I planned! Sports took up the first half of my day, followed by homework and other stuff depending on which day. So, I didn't get to write as much as I would have liked. But, this is it! The final chapter in The Trouble With Spies! I am also happy to remind people - there will be a sequel called The Good Thing About Spies. Plus, we made it over 100 reviews! Woohoo! Thank you to everyone who made that happen!**

**Ranger Amethyst - Thank you for your idea, and I'm sure I would have figured out some way for that to work, but I had sudden inspiration for this.**

**Guess What Im On Team Delena - It was just an idea i had at the very beginning. It ties everything in better with the rhyme. Other than that, though... completely random.**

**This chapter takes place after Scorpia Rising, except Alex became an official MI6 spy. He lives at Brecon Beacons with K-Unit when he isn't on missions.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

Alex Rider, nineteen years old and MI6's number one spy, held in a scream as he fell twenty-three stories. He spun in mid-air as the thirty miles per hour winds hit him, causing the hard concrete speckled with the colors of cars to flash into his line of sight. As he spun again, turning his gaze to the skyscraper towering above him and slightly blocked from sight by the fast moving gray clouds, the spy cursed Jones for the fifth time in two days.

* * *

It all started forty-eight hours before, when Alex was returning from a hike in the mountains with K-Unit at Brecon Beacons. He had intended to head for the showers before grabbing a bite - no matter how horrible - to eat. Instead, he had been accosted on his way into the cabin by a new recruit. He was told a Mrs. Jones was waiting for him in the sergeant's office. That was the first time Alex cursed the head of MI6.

* * *

The second occurred when Cub was told of his mission. Play bodyguard to the prime minister, while spying on the others. They suspected a plot against him. Alex argued that a rookie could do it, Jones replied that as it was the prime minister of England in danger, he had a duty to do it as the best spy in the world. Then she ordered him to go.

* * *

Alex had only been undercover for a day when he was discovered. This led to him being tied up and tortured for two hours. During this, Jones was cursed for the third and fourth time.

* * *

After Alex escaped, he was chased to the top of the skyscraper - which had twenty-three stories - where he fell off the roof as he dodged a bullet. This brought him to cursing the head of MI6 for the fifth time.

* * *

As Alex passed the twentieth floor, he began to panic. He could see no way out of this. None of Smithers gadgets would work. And, not for the first time, but most certainly the last, his life began to play before his eyes.

In seconds, there was a loud thump and a crack as Alex's body hit the pavement, followed by the blaring of car horns and dozens of people dialing 999.

* * *

Three hours later, Agent Ben Daniels could be found yelling at his boss, "What do you mean he's dead?! Alex is only nineteen! Not to mention he's the best spy-"

"Exactly," Mrs. Jones interrupted. "Alex was a spy, Agent Daniels. And the trouble with spies is their lives zip by."

**So, there you go! I can officially declare The End for this story! However, please review so I know what you think!**


	27. AN

The Good Thing About Spies is finally up! I hope you all enjoy!

Also, thank you to everyone who stuck with this story from beginning to end.


End file.
